


Blood Like Lemonade

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Tara's World [2]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Drama & Romance, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, M/M, Male Character of Color, Not Beta Read, POV Female Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Violence, Sorry Not Sorry, Teenage Drama, Threesome - F/F/M, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots/short stories, featuring Godric's Bloodline, (Godric, Eric, Nora, Pam, Tara and Willa), aka The Northman Clan.  Parings include Eric/Tara - Pam/Tara - Godric/Tara... with a few surprises in between... True Blood - A/U -A/H...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True Tara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheshe073](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheshe073/gifts), [misssweetsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssweetsweet/gifts), [Arianna2076](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna2076/gifts), [madameprime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameprime/gifts), [oreoangel320](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoangel320/gifts), [peepyhollow87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepyhollow87/gifts), [flowerymeerkat87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerymeerkat87/gifts), [MISSALLBITE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSALLBITE/gifts), [FrostSwanWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostSwanWitch/gifts), [emilygoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilygoo/gifts), [taeleigheatsoranges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeleigheatsoranges/gifts), [AkioShiloh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkioShiloh/gifts), [BabyDollRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDollRebel/gifts), [MsPoisonIvey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPoisonIvey/gifts), [madisonphoenixrising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonphoenixrising/gifts), [cap_n_avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_avengers/gifts), [kunoichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichi/gifts), [Lalion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalion/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara's thoughts on becoming a vampire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Another Bites The Dust By Queen  
> Another one bites the dust  
> Another one bites the dust  
> And another one gone, and another one gone  
> Another one bites the dust  
> Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
> Another one bites the dust

  

 

 

I fucking hated vampires. Hated them with a passion. Everything about them disgusted me. The way they look- so cold and emotionless, the way they look at you- like you're dinner. The way they consume everything in their path.

The fact that the only vampire who hated me back is now my Sire is pure irony. Maybe it was inescapable fate. What better punishment for hatred than to become the thing you hate the most.

Now, I'm waiting for karma to turn full circle and all the racist assholes turn into black people.

I've been a vampire for a year now. I marked the calendar in Eric's office (I wrote, 'one less breather in the world') the following night, he added ('and one more Northman' )and had the calendar framed and placed behind the bar. I'd be lying if I said that wasn't the coolest shit ever.

I see the world differently now. With heightened senses, the slightest flicker of light or the faintest sounds are like fireworks and symphonies at night. I've learned more about myself in death than I ever could in life. Things that mattered to me in life are meaningless now, like sickness and disease. Only a handful of things are a must for a healthy happy vampire...

One, keep out of the sun, avoid it at all cost. Trust me, crispy, stank flesh is not a good look... Oh yeah, and you'll die...

Two, get plenty of sleep or you'll get the bleeds. When that happens the blood oozes out of every orifice. It's freaking gross...

Three, avoid silver items. It burns like hell and makes a vampire weak giving the enemy a chance to take you out. Now day's people often 'vampire-proof' their house with silver gates and silver sprinkler systems and post stupid anti-vampire signs in front. But if a vampire wants in there ain't no stopping us.

Lastly, you gotta feed. I drink True Blood most of the time. The AB negative is pretty good. But they synthetic stuff is nothing like the real thing. Still, I keep my human meals to a minimum. That makes it difficult for me to be around some of them. Some human's natural scent is repulsive. But others are fucking incredible. When I'm around the good smelling ones I feel like a hungry fat kid in an ice cream factory. I'm either uncontrollably hungry, horny or repulsed. Sometimes I'm all of those at the same time. Pam said my senses will calm and my urges will lessen in time, but that doesn't help me right now and it's fucking irritating.

Godric, my great-grandsire understands why I value the humanity that resides in me. So when I say my great grandpa could've gone to school with Jesus, I ain't yanking ya chain. He was made vampire at the age of seventeen, over two thousand years ago. I 'm only beginning to know about his past. One thing is for sure, he's infinitely wise. He said he lost his humanity long ago and it took several lifetimes to rediscover his soul. I never get tired of listening to his stories of the ancient times. His levelheaded demeanor and boyish looks will dupe an unknowing human or vampire. But only a fool would challenge him. I'd never want to become one of Godric's enemies. If you fuck with him or his family, he will retaliate. You'll never see him coming and before you know what's happening, it'll be too late. Simply put, Godric is dangerous.

My grandsire Eric is ancient too, powerful and wise like his father. But the big, 6'4, Swedish meatball is not nearly as unassuming. His chiseled body, ridiculous good looks, and a steely gaze is intimidating, downright unapproachable. Humans and vampires either want to kill him or fuck him or both. Still, I know the Viking has a heart somewhere in there. After all, he rescued my Sire from a life of filth and despair. He gave her a life worth living, as she did for me. Still, the quasi-giant is insanely possessive and obsessively protective over all of us. His alpha demeanor is overbearing, downright annoying...and kind of hot...So add me to the 'both' list.

Nora Gainesboro is Godric's three-hundred-year-old London born progeny. I know little about her, have very little in common with her, and we don't talk much. Still, I don't mind her at all. Pam has even less in common with Nora, never talks to her and she hates her guts. Neither of them is forthcoming with the details as to why they can barely stay in a room together, so I can only assume their hatred for one another is naive jealousy. I do know they've been fighting over Eric's dick and Godric's affections for centuries.

Nora is a few decades older than Pam and the two are always competing and are constantly at odds with each other. Just a few months after I became Pam's child, Nora turned Willa, her longtime girlfriend into a vampire. I'm positive it was due to Pam receiving lots of attention from Godric and Eric.

Nora's progeny Willa Burrell is my good friend. Willa and I often find ourselves in the middle of Pam and Nora's catfights whenever Godric and Eric are not around to step in.

When Pam and Nora are not around, Willa and I are testing our new abilities. Like two kittens we learn to fight from play. Vamp speeding in hot pursuit from room to room, leaping over rooftops at night and glamoring annoying fang-bangers into obedience is how we get our kicks. But the best lessons, the unsurpassed times are with my beautiful Sire. I've discovered a treasure in Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, the former whorehouse Madame, and my tormentor. On the outside looking in, vampire Barbie is an ice-cold, vulgar, bitch.

But I know better.

Now that I have a backstage pass to her mind and an all-access tour to her emotions, there is no limit to the bond we share. In all reality, my Sire is an affectionate, caring and most importantly loyal. She will do anything for the ones she loves. And it feels so good to be loved by her. Every day is like geneses. A fresh adventure, with lots of shopping sprees and trips to salons. When we manage to keep our hands and mouths off each other, she's teaching me the ways of the vampire. My leggy blonde takes good care of me. Pam spoils me and I love her for it.

We all spend most of our time at Fangtasia, minus Godric. He's always busy traveling and maintaining order in the vampire community with the monarchs. Sometimes the family sleeps in coffins in the dungeon at Fangtasia, but most of the time we go home to Godric's twenty-acre estate before dawn. His house is more like a palace. With a main extravagant house and two cozy guest houses, Eric and Godric live like kings. Pam and I and live in ecstasy in our plush guest house and Nora and Willa dwell in the other.

I haven't spoken to anyone in Bon Temps since I became a vampire. For a while, I kept away because I was fucking pissed. I elected to die that night for my best friend Sookie and she and my only cousin Lafayette chose to make me a vampire. I wanted to rip both their hearts out and shove it up their asses.

But I'm over it now…

Pam has taught me how to stay hidden in the shadows, so I've been able to keep an eye on the residents of Bon Temps without being seen. But watching my human friends and family grow old and eventually die is something I can do without. I'd much rather kick it at Fangtasia, or spend my nights at the palace learning to speak French with Godric or Swedish with Eric. I love playing Yahtzee with Willa while we laugh our asses off at Pam and Nora acting like two cats in heat around Eric.

Tonight Pam and I are watching an old vampire movie. She has a collection of old silent films. She loves watching them and I love seeing her face light up like a child. We snuggle up close in our matching robes. And after the movie, we get even more intimate. I've got plenty to do and plenty of time to do it. Being a vampire doesn't suck after all.

Get it...


	2. Fangbangers Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pretty bartender is having a hard time adjusting to her relationship with the Vampire Sheriff of area 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not related to previous chapter!
> 
> A/U - Vampire Eric/Human Tara
> 
>  
> 
> Song: Nothing Matters By D' Angelo and Lauren Hill

 

 

 

 

 

**TARA POV**

"I can't see you anymore..." I murmur at him through a clenched jaw. Finding courage deep within me, I look up and straightened myself.

He didn't respond.

Instead, he brought his hand up to the back of my neck and brought my mouth to meet him; he gave me a kiss that dreams were made of. Urgently his mouth roved rough kisses, hungry and demanding. I could have tried to protest, but that would be useless due to our blood bond. Eric can feel most, if not all of my emotions. He knows how his kisses make me feel, how they make me lose all sense of control.

Damn it!

And that fact alone makes him drunk with lust. Only my blood can match the heavenly intoxication of our lovemaking. I had to force my lungs to breath. When I came up for air he smirked. His icy blue eyes glimmered with amusement, my brown eyes warily peered back.

"I wanna know Eric…Do you want to date me or own me?"

"Why does one have to select the other?"

"Because I don't want to be nobodies' damn pet!" I'm protesting a tad too late. I already feel like his pet.

Owned...

Kept...

We've been 'dating' seven months and ever since week two, the tall blonde vampire insist on buying me things.

Really expensive, fussy things. Things I don't want, need or even ask for. I'm totally okay with the lovely flower arrangements, thoughtful cards, and delectable chocolates.

But that's not enough for the Viking Sherriff.

I own more clothes, shoes, and lingerie now than I've ever had in my entire life. Now, I own lots of things I wouldn't ever have owned if not for Eric Northman.

"Tara." He whispers, his raspy voice incites everything deep inside of me. "I have watched humans for over a thousand years. It is my understanding that attraction begets dating and eventually dating becomes ownership."

He made a good point, but he'd talked or kissed his way around this topic more times than I can count. Bottom line... There are things that need to be said and things that need to be understood.

"Eric, I'm not a damn fang banger. I'm not just a snack and a roll in ya bed." I looked him square in those big blue eyes, daring him to say otherwise.

"Min Vackra." He purrs, his thumbs draw lines on my cheekbones. "I knew that the moment you opened your mouth to introduce yourself."

He's referring to the time I had to go to Fangtasia to rescue for my drug dealing cousin. I found out Lafayette was in the Vampire Sheriffs wrathful custody by word of Eddie, the dejected, lonely vampire. Eddie gave his highly addicting and very illegal life-force away in exchange for meaningless affections from my oversexed kin. I was able to convince the vampire Sheriff that he'd tortured and traumatized Lafayette enough and demanded that he set him free.

Eric agreed on one condition.

And here we are…

"Does that mean that you respect me? I hope more than those thirsty trollops that worship you."

I come to Fangtasia on the nights I am not bartending at Merlotte's to see the same ole-shit. Needy bootlickers who make fools out of themselves for Eric. The worse thing about it, he has to entertain that shit. He makes a fortune off the desperation of humans.

"Of course Tara, though that does not say much. I have no respect for them whatsoever." He smirked showing his interest in my questions, You… you definitely have my attention."

"Why?"

He seemed to be sincerely considering my question.

"Many reasons lover. The most reflective of them being that you aren't frightened of me. It's been a very long time since a sensible human has looked me in the eyes."

"Well you can be awfully scary, but you're right. I'm not scared of you, never have been."

"That pleases me, Tara. You please me…Are you no longer pleased with me?"

"That's not my issue, but like a skilled carpenter I prefer to measure twice and cut once."

He smiled at my synopsis.

A wholesome honest smile.

I can't explain why my heart races when this happens. I suppose because it's so rare, he's so damn handsome too.

"You didn't answer my question beautiful one. Are you pleased with me?"

I didn't dare answer that rabbit-hole of a question. I'm in control here. The big sexy vampire doesn't control me or my actions. That may be the case with other women, but not me.

No sir!

Before I could utter my signature sassy comeback and possibly get some of my lingering questions answered. It was as if kismet had other plans, plans to shit all over my plans.

"Eric…" Pam clipped sounding annoyed. Pam is Eric's Prima Donna of a progeny, vamp sped into the office as if she was the one being interrupted. And even though the door was shut, she barged her nosy ass in any way. Standing in the entrance as if posing for a picture, her hand on her hip, and her perfectly arched eyebrows raised in derision.

"Not now." We both piped in unison.

"You asked me to tell you when Roman arrived," she drawled, all the while giving me the death-glare. She didn't understand how I've acquired and retained Eric's undivided attention for so long. He grasped my hand and led me to the bar, ordered a drink for me, then, they tended to his business.

Eric and I shared lusty glances back and forth across the bar as he conversed with a hearty built, dark-haired vampire. I rolled my eyes and scoffed as he kicked his legs free from two dreadfully sycophantic patrons.

How had I let this happen?

I'm sitting here dressed in a tiny, gold, strapless dress, gold strappy platform pumps, my hair, professionally styled, and my makeup flawless while waiting for a vampire to finish talking to another vampire. Does this odd nightly ritual represent something? Once the blood bond wears off is it over between us? What the fuck do you get a thousand-year-old vampire for his birthday? Do vampires celebrate birthdays?

Damn...

These are things I need to know. But goddamn if I can get him to tell me. When we're alone, we never seem to get much talking done. And I know by the way he's looking at me right now, once we leave the club tonight, he's gonna rip this dress to pieces to get to me. He'd follow me off a cliff just for a taste of my blood and sex.

And all I can do is sit here and wait for it.

I wonder if there's a Fang bangers Anonymous.

I obviously need help.

 


	3. Fangbangers Anonymous Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I look and stare so deep in your eyes,_   
>  _I touch on you more and more every time,_   
>  _When you leave I'm begging you not to go,_   
>  _Call your name two or three times in a row,_   
>  _Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,_   
>  _How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame._   
>  _'Cuz I know I don't understand,_   
>  _Just how your love can do what no one else can._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Crazy In Love - Beyoncé:

 

 

Eric watched intently as Tara leisurely sipped a strawberry Martini, her lovely eyes wide, her dark brows furrowed. He wondered if she was thinking of him, and if so, in what context. The thoughts left his mind racing with possibilities. Not long ago that sexy white dress was crumpled by his feet, Eric chuckled to himself. He recalled the exquisite contrast of her dark body, the perfect peaks of her breast, and all her blessed curves pressed amazingly against his pale form. His perfect memory held the smell, the feel and even her taste in his mind's eye. Yet he wondered, why her presence on his bar-stool was still holding him enraptured.

He let out an irritated sigh.

What is happening?

He was unable to dismiss Tara Thornton as a past conquest. Being with her held promise, awaking something dormant deep within his visceral essence. When their eyes met from across the room, her deep, sultry gaze looked into his icy glare as though she was attempting to seek out his soul.

And he sighed again.

He concluded his conversation with his business associate and slouched back into the seat of his throne. Behind tinted fingers, he met her gaze again and noticed her soul-searching observation had shifted into a dark heated stare and with no warning what so ever, his fangs involuntarily dropped.

Tara chortled at her queue, swigged the last sip of her beverage, snatched her purse and glided towards the stage. And as she did, all eyes in the bar were on her... On the both of them.

"I did not summon you."

"Tell your fangs and the hard-on in your jeans that."

"Don't make the mistake of thinking because I am unable to control my erections around you that I am tamed and safe."

Tara raised an eyebrow and primly took a seat. "What's your point?" If anything, his darkness drew her in more.

"I am known in the ancient world as The Terror from the North, a thousand-year-old killer, a dealer of pain, violence, and nothing will ever change that, not even you."

"That's what worries me," Tara let out a deeply troubled sigh, "I have no issue with how evil ya ass is and that makes me wonder if I'm as fucked up as you." She shook her head and chuckled bitterly.

Eric leaned in, reaching over and gently rubbing two fingers down her jaw, tracing his thumb across her bottom lip.

"Min mörkhyade skönhet." He took her hand into his, lifting it, pressing his lips to her knuckles.

"Tara Thornton, you are no more fucked up as any other human or vampire for that matter. You are cunning, resourceful, and sorely candid with the honorable desire to protect the ones you love." Eric pressed another tender kiss atop of her hand.

She looked at him through long, fluttering eyelashes. "And you Eric, terror from the North… you are clever, fiercely loyal with a respect for the responsibility like no other." She beamed beautifully at him and the vampire Sheriff could have sworn his dead heart started beating again, "Hmm", she giggled, "seems you and I have good and evil swirling around inside of us."

Eric's eyes went soft and wide, his expression like a vast ocean, deep with passion. And he leaned in closer placing a measured, indulgent kiss to her waiting lips.

"Perhaps we balance one another." He murmured against the softness of her cherry flavored lips.

"Yes, I suppose we do," Tara purred out her approval. The feeling of his cool lips and heated words roused every inch of her. It astonished her the way his eyes twinkled and his sharp deadly fangs shimmered in the dim lighting.

"You are quite beautiful Tara Mea…" He crooned while, placing his hand on her thigh. His touch made the depths of her core heat, despite his hands being icy cold.

"Why thank you, Eric," Tara brushed a soft kiss to his lips and he let out a faint growl in response. "Please go on…" she chirped.

"The way I feel when I look at you, touch you, I desire to be in your company." Electricity shot through her entire body and the atmosphere became freshened with sensuality.

"Sounds like you are falling for me Northman."

His piercing cerulean eyes gazed at her unblinking as he silently rose from his throne. And when he did he finally noticed that every single eye in the bar was on him and Tara. And Tara could feel it too. She received the confirmation when she tore her eyes from him and briefly peered out across the vast room. She could clearly see their enthrallment, a combination of lust and envy glaring back at her, it was unmistakable. She quickly became irritated by their appraisal, as did the Viking.

"It is rude to, stare." Eric called out to his gawking patrons. "I command you all to go back to your drunken self-loathing."

And in one swift motion, Eric whisked Tara up from her chair, she gasped at the suddenness and in a blur of super-speed he flew pass the ogling patrons.

Cradling her petite body close to his chest, he held her firmly in his muscular arms. Eric sped out the crimson red doors, taking Tara off into the night with him.

 


	4. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Northman Clan truly believes that the family that plays together-stays together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TAMERIC (Eric/Pam/Tara) - Very Explicit One -Shot
> 
> Song: Untitled (How Does It Feel) By D'Angelo
> 
> How does it feel  
> How does it feel  
> Said I wanna know how does it feel  
> How does it feel  
> How does it feel

 

 

 

 

The obsidian haired vampire hissed at her Sire through a clenched jaw. "You're only doing this because you saw Eric leaving Nora and Willa's place last night!"

"That's were your wrong doll-face." Pam lazily drawled while unzipping her pink tracksuit jacket revealing a black bra that pushed her ample breast up higher than Tara thought possible.

"I want some Viking dick and so do you."

"No, I don't!" Tara snapped, hoping her denial was convincing.

Truthfully, Tara's sexually charged thoughts about her handsome Grand-Sire invaded her mind on many occasions.

Tara thought about the incident that happened last weekend. She'd walked in on Eric receiving a blow-job from one of his many fang-bangers. The woman giving Eric fellatio never knew Tara was there and it amused Tara that he looked bored. Suddenly Eric met Tara's curious gaze and she was taken back by his expression. His cold stare, smoothly shifting to a lust filled gaze. His icy blue eyes fixated passionately on the dark-skinned beauty. He looked appreciatively at Tara's shapely body, licking his lips while grinning, showing Tara the full length of his fangs.

Slightly embarrassed she whispered to Eric, "Sorry for disturbing yawl," making sure her voice was lower than the human's ears could pick up.

His lips curled up into an unabashedly mischievous smirk. "No, you're not." He whispered back.

Tara felt her cheeks burn as she discreetly shut the door.

"You can't lie to me, Tara," Pam said, removing Tara from her thoughts. The leggy blonde was sifting through hangers upon hangers of garments. "I bet your thinking about Eric right now."

"No, I'm not!" The petite vampire huffed once more. Annoyed that her Sire could feel her every emotion. "Besides, Eric isn't interested in me..." She said, realizing her statement sounded more like a question.

"Oh you know he wants to fuck you Tara Mea," Pam said, grinning wickedly. The thought of her Sire and Progeny having sex excited her. "And I see the way you look at him..." She tossed Tara a thin lacy garment, already picturing her in it. "And you want to fuck him too." She opened a shoe box and handed her progeny a pair of black, platform, five-inch pumps with a little red bow on the heel.

"Now get dressed."

Tara's perfectly shaped eyebrow arched inquisitively, scrutinizing the black, barely-there, thong- teddy and then she grumbled. "I feel like one of your Victorian whores."

Pam held her sexy acolytes in a lustful observation, she found Tara's pouting adorable. "Trust me, you're not." She purred, assuring her child while slowly removing her pink tracksuit bottoms, revealing a pair of black peek-a-boo panties, causing a stormy wave of lust to swept over Tara. "I nor Eric would ever touch any of those disease-ridden trollops." Pam drawled and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Tara giggled, despite herself. Pam's wit amused her till no end. Still, the brown-eyed beauty did not feel comfortable. She'd never done anything like this before and was unsure if she'd even enjoy it.

There was no doubt about it.

She was curious.

Tara's big brown eyes lit up with desire as she eyed her Sire sliding on a pair of red, lace, thigh-high stockings. Slowly pulling them up her long slender legs. Afterward, Pam strapped on a pair of shiny black three-inch pumps.

"How do I look doll-face?" The blonde vixen asked as she stood and twirled around, her long blond locks whipped around, lightly falling down her back and shoulders.

Tara nodded but did not speak. She was momentarily speechless as she admired her tall, lean and simply breathtaking Sire.

Tara felt herself becoming more aroused by the minute and Pam could feel her arousal, but she could also sense lingering uncertainty.

Pam wanted nothing more than for her child to yield to her desires. She reached Tara in a fraction of a second and with a delicate kiss on her forehead the former brothel Madame hoped to erase all Tara's trepidation.

And the doorbell rang.

"He's here," Pam announced in her sexy drawl.

Tara huffed her dismay, ran to the bathroom, and slammed the door.

Pam rolled her baby blue eyes before slowly promenading to the door, her Prada pumps clicked stridently at every step.

When she swung the door open she was pleased to see Eric's wide eyes igniting with desire.

Showing his pleasure, he kissed her passionately and she matched his kiss with just as much desire.

"I've missed you." Pam crooned, rubbing herself against the firmness of his crotch.

"I've missed you too." Eric purred into her hair.

"Why did you stop coming over then?" Pam pouted sexily sliding her tongue over her ruby lips.

"You and Tara needed time to learn one another," Eric said.

"...Yeah," Tara smiled at them demurely, "Pam, haven't you heard the saying twos company, threes a crowd." The dark-skinned beauty had waited for the perfect moment to interrupt them.

Eric and Pam turn their head in unison to the sound of Tara's voice. The site of her left them both momentarily unable to speak.

Tara looked incredible in the see-through teddy and pumps. The smell of her sex was already permeating in the air and it filled Eric and Pam's nostrils with the honey-sweet aroma; inflaming their desire for their baby vampire ten-fold.

The room became charged with energy as the small-town girl slowly sauntered towards the Victorian Madame and the Viking Warrior. Eric became harder than he thought possible and Pam smirked in approval as she proudly gazed upon her sexy progeny.

Eric wasted little time in removing his shirt and jeans. He splayed his long muscular body across the king-sized bed that took up a large corner of Pam and Tara's master-bedroom.

It was a well-furnished space. The dressers and wardrobe were carved out of ebony wood, and the sheets, duvet, and pillows were a mixture of black, red and purple colors that suited the couple well. The adjoining bathroom was just as spacious and he wondered how much trouble they would get into if they decided to put the large Jacuzzi bath to good use.

Still sensing a little nervousness, Pam clicks on some mood setting music, knowing it will relax her beautiful acolytes. Pam turned her head to the side, brushed Tara's raven locks to the side, licking her ear, making her smile. She knew her child had always liked that. Tara let out a pretty moan as her fangs darted out as Pam nibbled playfully at her earlobe.

She moved Tara's long raven locks out of the way and licked the side of her neck, letting her pale hands trail down the side of Tara's dark arms, onto her curvaceous ass, gripping it firmly and pulling her petite body into hers.

Tara moved her upper body in a lazy circle, leaning away from Pam and then against her again. They moved together, grinding against each other and they two sultry vampires let the music move them as Eric lustfully gazed on at the stimulating exhibition, his hands gripping his crotch tightly.

Pam put her rosy lips to her child and asked for their familiar kiss. She was mistress of the art and Tara Mae was her equal. The kiss was long and as satisfying as a favorite meal.

Tara felt the hardness of Eric's body pressed against her and she released a sweet whimper arching her back towards him. Her body started too responded to his presence. Placing her hand on Tara's shoulder, Pam gently turned Tara's body around to face her Grand-Sire. He slid his fingers across the tight material that covered her nipples and Tara shivered all over. He darted a series of kisses along the length of her neck and then pausing to press his lips against her ear.

Without realizing it, Tara had already started moving against him, shaking with need. She ran her hands slowly over the lean muscle of his chest, dipping lower to caress over the tone of his abdomen, savoring the low, pleased growl that emerged from the tall Viking in response.

With a gentle tug he pulled the one piece off quickly, dropping it on the floor. He licked every inch of her chest, groaning as Tara scandalously ground her body against him to the music, which was still pulsing around them.

Her core had already begun contracting in anticipation of his touch and when two fingers slowly slid inside of her she threw her arms up over her head and she let out a sigh that reverberated in the space between her ears.

And then it became a frenzy to get out of the rest of their clothes fast enough.

Tara placed herself on the bed, her nude form splayed out for her lovers to partake.

Eric dropped to his knees beside the bed and pulled Tara's petite body towards him, hooking her knees over his shoulders.

"Child, may I have a taste?" Eric asked Pam, in a lust filled voice.

Pam's eyes were wide with delight, for over a year she had longed to see her Master and doll making love. Lust, lurching deep within her chest, she purred. "Yes Master, make my baby cum."

And Eric did just that, he licked every inch of her as if claiming her flesh as his. Eric darted his tongue in and out of her slit, his nose pressed firmly against her clit, sending new waves of pleasure through her.

"Master," Pam softly crooned, "what you need to do is put pressure right here," she touched the skin on either side of Tara's clit lightly with her fingertips; Eric's fingers replaced hers. "Now lick." He did as he was told and Tara felt the sensation was oddly arousing, although his pressure was too intense. "Stop," Pam pouted, "You're doing it wrong… Like this," she said as she moved his hand out of the way and touched Tara's bundle of nerves again, her cool delicate fingers felt like silk brushing against Tara's skin.

She nodded her head to him to encourage him to lick and this time Tara couldn't contain a scream that seemed to originate from somewhere deep inside her. Pam grinned wickedly, showing her fully extended fangs. Eric licked, and Pam squeezed, bringing one scream after another from her increasingly aroused body.

Pam gestured for Eric to lay back and watch, which he was more than happy to do.

Her hand stroked down, feather-light, from Tara's clit to her ass, repeating the motion until the ebony skinned vampire was writhing against very talented fingers, unable to imprison the whimpers and moans escaping her throat.

Eric's eyes fixed on Pam's delicate finger pumping in and out of her slick folds. She rocked her hand and pushed her palm flat against Tara's clit, curling and pushing on her button, sweeping her fingertip against that magical spot again and again. Tara screamed and came again, this time convulsing against her hand. Tara's dark legs tightened around her Sire's neck as another orgasm shook her.

Eric was suddenly standing between Tara's legs. He nudged Pam's exquisite body until she was straddling her sexy child, her knees tucked against her sides, and Pam's rosy colored clit pushed against Tara's chocolate one. They both moaned at the contact between there over-stimulated bundles of nerves.

Eric's fingers stroked up Tara's slit, then up Pam's. His large hand spanned the distance between their bodies, pushing a finger into both of them, simultaneously. The sexy female vampires moved against each other, combining the external pleasure with the internal pleasure Eric was giving them.

His other hand was busy stroking his cock as he watched his fingers disappear inside them. Pam rubbed her gorgeous nipples against Tara's pebbled peaks, riding Eric's hand and suddenly Tara could feel the slippery head of his cock pushing against her wet folds.

The dark-skinned beauty opened her legs wider, giving him better entrance, preparing herself for the size of his endowed dick. He pushed inside Tara's tight folds, he moved his hand and cock together, keeping both Pam and Tara in the same rhythm, writhing around in unison, both pleading for more.

Just as suddenly as he started thrusting Tara, he stopped, replacing his dick with his fingers, and started thrusting into Pam. She arched her back, lifting her sexy body off Tara as he filled her. Tara caressed her Master's body, playing with her pink nipples and holding her hips, tracing her fingers over Eric's hand that held her in place.

Tara could feel him thrusting into her. Each thrust pushing her clit against Tara's, bringing her closer and closer to another orgasm. Just as Pam was about to cum, Eric thrust back into Tara and the onyx-haired woman dug her nails into Pam's skin and screamed as another orgasm shook her. Pam hissed as Tara's manicured nails broke her skin, the pain seemed to intensify her pleasure.

This went on for hours, they could not get enough of each other.

They had explored each other in ways Tara never imagined possible.

And just as dawn approached the fulfilled trio lay in a heap of spent limbs, in a sea of designer sheets.

"To think, I just had my first threesome because Pam caught you leaving Nora's place last night." Tara quipped while leisurely stroking Pam's blond locks with one hand and Eric's chest with the other.

Eric blankly stared at Tara, and then from Tara, his eyes darted to Pam.

It took the handsome vampire a moment to process what his grand- progeny was saying.

The Viking gently pressed a kiss to Pam's forehead. "I went there to retrieve my cell phone. I had misplaced it the other night and Willa recovered it, nothing more." He honestly admitted.

Pam gave her Master a kiss of aching sweetness, the silken fall of her golden hair gliding across his throat.

Eric smiled and continued.

"My Pamela...Tara, this is where I've wanted to be for so long... Here is where I belong."


	5. I Crave You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godric/Tara - just because it is so rare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is cursed to always crave  
> master to the slave  
> bloodstone to the master  
> cradle to the grave
> 
> He guards his wicked treasure  
> twilight to the dawn  
> with a selfishness so absolute

_ _

* * *

**TARA POV**

 

The moon is high in the sky as I wake up to the soft purple satin lining in my coffin.

I yawn, stretch my arms and wipe my eyes out of habit.

I laugh at myself for doing so.

I take my twenty minute shower, I proceed with the enjoyable task of styling my hair and meticulously applying my makeup, just the way my Sire has taught me.

After achieving my flawless vixen look, I get dressed, putting on the sexiest ensemble I could find in my endless dressers drawers of lingerie.

A lace trimmed corset adorned with bow accents, a flirty peplum shape with a sexy lace-up back.

I slid into the matching thong and micro mini-skirt. To complete the outfit I slipped on a pair of black thigh highs and pumps.

With one thing on my mind. I grab my coat and go. The wind is not friendly to my hair, so I opt out of flying and vamp-speed to my destination. For the time being, I remain hidden in the shadows.

I watch him remove a slender shaped wine bottle from a stainless steel bottle warmer and fill his champagne flute mid-way. Needing very little blood, he does not feed as much or often as me or any of us. So that bottle could last him a very long time.

However, my great-grand sire doesn't drink synthetic blood. No bland True-Blood for him. He only drink's the real thing. But he won't dare sink his fangs into any one who offers. His donors are methodically screened for good health and kept on specific diets. He loves the taste of honey infused with citrus flavors.

He's shirtless, his sculpted body is covered with ancient blue runic tattoos dating from Roman times. Godric was a killer, particularly of children, he was a moral nihilist. For the first 1,000 years, the young man from Gaul lived as a violent, bloodthirsty savage with no regard for human life. As a believer in moral nihilism, Godric believed that killing someone, for whatever reason, is neither inherently right nor inherently wrong.

He effectively taught his Viking progeny that there was no right or wrong, only survival, or death. However, soon after turning Nora Gainesboro, he abandoned this belief. The enormous guilt and grief made his existence turn sour on him.

In later life, and as centuries went by, Godric began to sympathize with humanity and other forms of life. He came to realize that the human race's fear of vampires was well founded, and that he had contributed to it.

Thus the Godric I know and love today. His amazing self-control and adoration for humans warms my non-beating heart.

And for a few years, despite trying my best to suppress it. That same warmness has been traveling further south and getting hotter.

Godric picked up the glass by the body of it, "Tara, please come in and join me." He offered, making me tingle all over with that sweet serene voice of his. My face lit up and I could feel my cheeks burn as I meander over to the vampire King of Louisiana. I should have known better, that stalking shit only works on humans.

"Thank you." I reply as he pours me a glass of blood and hands it to me.

"To what do I owe this visit on a Friday night?" He asked, his gaze set on my ruby lips, watching intently as I sip on the sweet tasting plasma. I usually visit with my elder during the week when the bar is closed, so it is out of the ordinary for me to be here.

"I-I, just wanted to see you." I admit in all honesty. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

What I really wanted to say was...

_I'm here because I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop thinking about the way your voice sings to me. Every word sounds like a sweet lullaby. The way your lips move with every syllable is like decadent chocolate and blood seduction._

"Not at all, you are welcome in my home anytime." He turns and I watch his eyes roam over his vast book shelf in his grand library. "I was about to pick out a book for the evening." He has the choice of over a thousand books in his enormous collection. "Would you like to make the selection this evening?"

"Yes! Sure," I answer, thankful, that I am able to fantasize and listen at the same time. My overly excited response earns me another radiant smile and he takes a seat in a majestic leather chair, propping and resting his feet on the large ottoman.

I notice his eyes appraising me and then he says, "You look beautiful tonight Tara." His complement nearly took me over the edge.

"Thank you Godric." I breathe out in pure gratification. My lord, he's giving me a fever, oh a violent volcanic lust filled fever and I needed to be taken care of.

"I'm in the mood for a mystery." He says to me. His melodic vocal sound vibrating into my core. I take another sip of my blood. The blood taste ten times better than the synthetic stuff and twice as good as my favorite fang banger. I gulp the rest of it down and place the empty glass next to his by the warmer.

"Hmm, lemme see," I point and slide my fingers across the backs of Arthur Conan Doyle books, because I know Sherlock Holmes books are mysteries. I stroll back and forth across the vast book shelf, listening to my Gucci pumps click on the hardwood floors, watching Godric watch me, only to end up back where I started. I grab the book that says, 'The Valley of Fear', fitting for how I'm feeling right now. I find a space on the ottoman, handing Godric the book. He nods his approval.

But I didn't come here tonight for story time. So, just as he was about to open the book, I interrupt him.

"Godric," I say, placing my hand on his knee. He abruptly pulls his gaze from the book and sets his stunning icy blue eyes on me. I take an unnecessary gulp and say, "When I became part of the family, you encouraged me to bond with Eric and Nora."

"I did." Godric agrees, placing the book down to his side.

"No, I did." I quipped. "So now, it's our turn to bond."

Maintaining eye contact with me the entire time, he appraised me. I'm sure what I confessed, what I just proposed, stunned him. Godric has never been without words for this long.

"Pamela feared that you would not be accepted into our clan due to how you became her progeny. By bonding with Eric and Nora, this solidified any trepidation they had in welcoming you. To my pleasure, it even prompted Nora to sire a progeny of her own."

"So you're saying that you set up our vampire orgy to make sure Eric and Nora never gave me any grief?"

Godric smiled that sexy smile and nodded.

"Have you not been spoiled by Eric and adorned with affections by Nora. You and Willa are like sisters, correct…" He places his hand that I have on his knee on top of mine.

"Yes, but that still doesn't tell me why we haven't bonded." I ask knowing only Godric could untie the confusion knots in my head. "Do you not accept me into the family?"

"Of course I accept you Tara Mea, have I not shown you that." For the first time, Godric actually looks uncertain. I try to reach out but he's in his own world.

"No." I said coldly. "No you haven't." But that was a lie. Whenever Pam was busy doing Eric's bidding, Godric was there to listen to me cry about it. When Nora and Willa were off together, it was Godric who kept me company.

The only problem was, he never seemed to notice me in the way I wanted him too. He never gazed at me the way I gaze at him. My entire soul yearned for him, around his tattooed finger, my great-grandsire has got me curled.

I stood, quickly unbuttoning my coat, shrugging it off my shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. And after three years, I finally see what I've longed for. Godric's impossibly big cerulean eyes are peering at me with a new found adoration. His eyes roam from my lips to my hips. His gaze is full of curiosity and lust.

"Then I shall make it up to you Tara, tonight we shall know each other in every way imaginable."

 


	6. I Crave You II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolen moments with Godric and Tara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Rain By SWV
> 
> Sometimes as soft as a myst of rain  
> That gently touches my soul  
> It cools the fire that burns in me  
> And I simply lose control  
> So just  
> Rain down on me  
> (On)  
> Let you're love just fall like raindrops  
> Rain on me  
> Just  
> Rain down on me  
> (On)  
> Let you're love just shower me  
> Just rain on me

 

 

__

* * *

Without meaning to, he reached me in a fraction of a second and snatched me in his arms.

My blissful laugh tickled his ear as he lifted me off my feet.

Urgently his mouth roved across my face with rough kisses that stung my cheek, chin, and forehead.

"Godric" I said, my fangs extended as I smiled at him sheepishly.

He tilted his head to meet my gaze with those big baby blues, showing me that adorable fanged smiled.

And just like that, I completely forgot what I was going to say.

"Tara," my name seductively tumbles from his lips. "It has been a long time since I've been with anyone, restraint will be difficult." He said mesmerized by my pouty lips.

The thought of Godric forfeiting his restraint, allowing his primal impulses to compel him into uncontrollable passion excited me.

I didn't want him to hold back for shit.

"I can handle you wild boy." I provoked him, snaking my hands around to the back of his neck, threading my fingers through his short cropped hair.

His skilled, honeyed tongue danced erotically in my mouth.

Our overly stimulated fangs piercing each other's tongues drawing blood, eagerly licking, tasting one another.

When he pulled away from me, he was smiling, and his lips smeared red with our blood.

His pupils so dilated that I could barely see the blue of his irises.

He reached down, tracing the outlines of my outfit and found the attachment that held the top and bottom together.

His adroit fingers found my center, he began rubbing my swollen clit.

I heard a zipper open and through my sex-blurred eyes, watched Godric pull his cock out of his jeans and begin to stroke himself.

"Lemme." I say, removing his hand, replacing it with mine.

"Yes!" He rasped, allowing me to take over.

I started massaging him.

My lust increasing with every kneed of my hands.

He groaned out my name, loving the feeling of my hand hugging his cock.

Godric stretched his body out, as much as he could on the recliner, reaching over and pulling me on top of him.

I settled on his lap, my hips moving my body up and down his now.

I was slowly driving myself crazy.

With both hands placed firmly on my hips. He lifts me by my ass, gliding my body up the length of him as he slides down to meet my hot center.

My crotch inches from his face. He ever so gently pulls my panties to the side pressing a firm kiss on my engorged clit.

"Ahhhh Godric!"

My eyes snapped shut, my body shuddered and I whimpered his name as his expert tongue lapped at my hot sex like a cascade, his wet tongue surging against my skin like waves that began to crash as his experienced fingers descend into my hot wet folds.

That was enough to push me the rest of the way over the brink, leaving me screaming and twitching around his fingers.

After a moment, I slid down to his lap, removed my corset.

With trembling knees, I stood and wiggled out of my panties.

He took the opportunity to quickly shimmy out of his jeans.

I was before my King with nothing on but my thigh high stockings and Gucci heals.

A totally nude and very hard Godric gazed at me as if I was one of the great wonders of the world.

He crooned, "Tara, looking into your eyes I can see beauty, looking into your soul I can see passion, looking into your mind I can see intelligence, and looking into your heart I can see the world."

The two-thousand year old vampire left me speechless and if my heart was still beating, I'm positive it would have skipped several.

I was falling in love with my great-grandsire.

I'm certain of it.

Was he falling in love with me too?

How would the rest of the family feel about that?

I quickly shake those serious thoughts out of my mind, I'll have time to register my feelings when I'm alone with them.

My body rejoiced as it made contact with his. Finally, I was feeling his muscular, sculpted body molded with mine as I splay myself over him.

I take a firm, possessive hold of his cock, fondling him with several smooth, languid strokes.

A faint whimper escaped his throat, as his head fell back, his eyes rolled into his head.

I begin pumping him frantically and erratically now. I squeezed, and stroked his throbbing, twitching dick even harder.

A violent grunt rumbles from deep within his chest and I felt his entire body become rigid, his sexy face contorts as he fills my hand with what seemed like an endless stream of his cum.

He reached up to my neck and pulled me down to kiss him, then said, "Oh Tara please, don't stop!"

Chastely his touch, gently his fingers discovering me, warmth radiating, as he draws me impossibly closer.

My own eyes widened as I felt how hard he had become again.

I leaned forward positioning my wet folds on the tip of his dick, teasing him, I rub his swollen cock up and down my slit, extending our pleasure until it became so intense that he gave into his needs.

He thrusted his hips and shoved his dick deep into my wet pussy.

And I gave into him, gave all to him, where body ruled mind and blood roared over reason.

"Ohhhh Tara!" He roared and grunted as the sensation of my quivering pussy clinched his well-endowed cock.

I lowered my chest until my breasts were pushed against his lips urging him to suck them.

The feeling was even better now, since the firmness of his pelvis was pressing deliciously against my sensitive mound.

"GODRIC!" I heard myself mewing.

At the moment my orgasm was pulling me out of reality.

He started rocking his hips in time with mine, he pleaded to me, "Cum for me Tara. Please cum for me."

"Yes Godric!"

With every thrust, all I could do was make guttural animal noises.

I let go completely and was bouncing up and down to meet his hips, feeling the bruises start to form on the insides of my thighs, only to heal within seconds.

It was ridiculous what Godric was doing to me.

He was gripping me possessively, never closing his eyes, always watching me, always hungry.

My breasts were swinging in his face again and he caught a nipple in his mouth and sucked hungrily as he bit down on the tender skin bringing us both to orgasm.

Ripping a scream from my throat and a growl from his.

I could feel him pulsing inside me, as my muscles clamped down convulsively riding out the orgasm.

He released his bite and licked my nipple clean, sending another shiver through my body.

I had my hands braced on his and smiled down at him with that happy-stupid smile I always get, which I noticed was the same smile he had.

After a moment he lifted us up and in a fraction of a second we're no longer in the library, but in his lavish master bedroom.

He kissed my temple and made sure the downy blanket was tucked all about me.

While I was still coming down from my own orgasm, I had a thought about what he'd mentioned before we got started, "How long has it been since you made love?" I asked.

He took a moment to think while he settled next to me, pulling me close to him.

"Three decades, give or take a few years."

"Well I'll be damned Godric!"

I figured a few months, maybe a couple of years, but three decades!

"Why?" I asked.

It's not like he can't have any woman or man he wants.

He's super fine, very rich and sweet as pie.

"It has been that long since my desires have been kindled."

He smiled sweetly at me, his eyes sparkling like stars flaunted on the night sky.

It gave me the best feeling making him smile.

A sense of empowerment swept over me, knowing I unveiled his cravings.

His hardened ancient heart soften for me, and because of me he wanted to make love, to be loved again.

I'm positive now that I'm in love with him and I think he's in love with me too.


	7. Hung- Drawn & French Quartered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would if Eric had come when Sookie called and it was he who turned Tara into vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Father Figure- By George Michael
> 
> I will be your father figure
> 
> (Oh baby)
> 
> Put your tiny hand in mine
> 
> (I'd love to)
> 
> I will be your preacher teacher
> 
> (Be your daddy)
> 
> Anything you have in mind
> 
> (It would make me)
> 
> I will be your father figure
> 
> (Very happy)
> 
> I have had enough of crime
> 
> (Please let me)
> 
> I will be the one who loves you
> 
> 'Til the end of time

 

* * *

 

**TARA POV**

I'm only going to describe briefly what it felt like as I was dying, simply because it happened so fast and mostly because it's not that important.

Not to me anyway.

To me, the important part of my death was what happened afterward.

After a lot of bullshit with witches and vampires at war; I needed some time to sleep it off. And I was doing just that on Sookie's couch when I heard her grating voice calling out to me.

I was gonna ignore her annoying screech and pretend I was deep asleep until I heard another voice... So I reluctantly got up from the couch to see what the fuck was going on.

It was a female voice and judging by all the cursing, I assume she was pissed. I got confirmation when I heard the sound of a rifle being cocked.

So I picked up the pace and rushed towards Sookie.

I got there just in time.

Just in time to get my brains blown out by that crazy bitch Debbie Pelt.

This was not the evening of R&R that I had planned.

I sprung forward, pushing Sookie out of harms-way; I hear the click and the loud bang of the rifle. In a split second, I feel the searing flesh-burning heat of the bullet. Like a hot knife to butter, it penetrated my skin, shattering my skull like glass, and making minced meat outta my brain.

Next, a deafening- ringing noise. The ringing noise sounded like a speaker being blown.

And then everything went black...

It felt like I was staring into an abyss, and after so long I could feel the abyss staring back at me,...

I look up, down, and all around me.

Nothing...

I searching for my own hands, my body, but nothing is there. I'm just a formless mind without a body.

Like an elevator stuck between two floors. I was in limbo...I can only see and think...I'm existing, but that's it.

I'm nowhere, but everywhere...

My mind begins moving, a rainbow of lights wiz past me and suddenly it stops.

Judging by my surroundings, I've traveled back in time. I'm in a primitive house, the fireplace was in the middle of the room, and benches ran alongside the walls, a few lambs and goats run along inside the structure.

In an instant, the scenery changed and suddenly I was in a Victorian style room, the design was elegant, the tapestry, dark and seductive.

I feel a presence, pulling me, forcing me near. I have no control whatsoever as I'm gravitating to the unknown force. The strings of energy coming from it thrum into the depths of my core. Like flying for the first time, I'm afraid and excited at the same time.

With no warning, everything went black again, but I could still feel the presence.

And then I hear his voice call out to me.

"Look at me, Tara...Tara..."

I didn't realize I'd closed them...

When my eyes opened and I saw him.

Eric Northman...

I must be in hell... Why else would he be here?

"The night beckons us, child."

His fingers started to go dangerous places and after moaning a little louder than I planned, my eyes squeezed shut and I nodded in acceptance.

But damn, I figured I'd go to heaven since I sacrificed myself to save another.

"Rise and shine, dark angel." He purred like a sadistic cat.

It was as if his words were the missing piece of the puzzle, my eyes opened and I could see it all.

I was seeing what happened to me through his eyes...

Sookie held my head up, while Lafayette pressed my chin, maneuvering my mouth to open so Eric could seal my fate with just a few drops of his blood.

I'm not in hell ... I'm a fucking vampire – which is much worse...!

Fueled by wrath, I rise out of my shallow grave, hell-bent on kicking Sookie and Lafayette stupid asses.

It's unbelievable how fast I can move. The first person I see is Sookie's ding-bat- ass, I slammed and pinned that vampire-lovin whore against the tree and took a nice big bite out of her neck.

YUMMY!

That bitch taste just like my favorite - Ben & Jerry's - Carbonite Crunch!

She yelped for Lafayette's help, but I was ready, so when he came at me I shoved him away. I didn't mean too, but just a little shove sent his fruity ass flying back about 20 feet.

"I command you to release Sookie and come to me."

And just like that, I dropped the bitch.

My stomach felt as if I'd jumped a high hill or a rollercoaster – I was falling. Sookie ran away and all I could do was watch the little rat scurry. The gut-wrenching assault increased when I tried to stay put. The more I fought it, the more the dreaded tugging at the pit of my gut bombarded me. My entire being was held to his essence, heaving me towards him, like a ball and chain.

Eric was the presence I felt when I was in limbo.

That bastard scooped me up and hauled me over his shoulder...and we flew off.

"I'll never forgive either of you!" I screamed I could hear my voice echoing off the treetops, I hoped my words haunt them forever.

 

**ERIC POV**

I'd narrowly escaped being captured by the AVL guards. And even though I had more pressing matters to address, tainted curiosity was the reason, I went to Sookie upon feeling her distress.

When I arrived, Miss Stackhouse was not harmed, nor was she in harm's way...

Sookie's friend was a different matter.

I never asked, but I assumed the raven-haired woman was killed by the wolf-bitch, who lay rotting a few feet away.

The scene was gloriously bloody, I was impressed, but I still...It was time for me to go...

I walked slowly towards the exit, taking pleasure in the scent of blood in the air.

"Eric, please save her!" Sookie cried her useless tears as I neared the door.

I found myself challenged.

Could I bring back someone who'd been dead for quite some time?

I received my answer the following night.

Shortly after I'd ascended for the night, the newborn I created sprang from her grave, ferocious and vengeful.

And I was once again impressed...

My plan was to leave her with Sookie and Lafayette, but seeing she wanted to rip them apart, I felt obligated to prevent it.

For now, I shall keep Tara Thornton, have Pam teach her the basics and then, I shall release her.

* * *

 

**TARA POV**

The water is hot and soothing. Hmm... I could stay under this shower forever. I reach for the body wash and it smells of Eric. It's a delicious smell. I rub it all over myself. Unable to prevent the overwhelming desire taking over my body.

My mind is awestruck by the vampire who made me. I'm fantasizing that it's him-him rubbing this heavenly scented soap into my body, across my breasts, over my stomach, between my thighs with his long-fingered hands. Oh, my. This feels so... so good.

God, what is wrong with me?

And then the door swung open.

At first, he didn't move. With his eyes firmly holding mine, he stood still, like a beautiful marble statue, and deathly silent. For a moment I thought I was seeing things, my own paranoia finally breaking my mind and causing hallucinations, but soon enough, I realized this was not some creation of my over-active and wild imagination.

Slowly he moved closer to me.

"You're taking too long." He said, sliding into the shower and standing behind me.

The frenzy I felt that had once been lustful was suddenly replaced with complete chaos. He gazes are unwavering and intense.

"Excuse me, me but you ordered me in the shower!" As bad as my eyes wanted to travel south, I kept them steady. Not that that helped. His sky-blue eyes were stunning. I'd never seen them look like that before; they were soft- lust filled. The blond stubble on his face only added to his masculinity.

"You've been bathing for quite some time, it is my turn now."

His hungry eyes roamed over my body and damn it...it's turning me on.

Why do I feel this way?

"Fine, get out and I'll be finished in less than a minute." My attempt to sound stern was an epic failure, the wolfish smirk he gave in response confirmation.

"You don't want me to leave." He purred in that familiar way of his just as my eyes were traveling down my body.

I knew what he wanted.

I wanted it too.

One hand cupped my breasts, gifted fingers tweaking my straining nipples. I was aching for him to touch me farther down and decided to give him a hint by pressing my body firmly against his.

His thumb traced the bottom of my lip.

"You are mine," he whispers. "Only mine. Don't forget it." His voice is inebriating, his words potent. I feel his growing erection against my thigh. Those big hands of his moved down my back and grabbed my ass and he bent over and licked between my breasts,

"Then take, me Eric."

If I wasn't so anxious for him to fuck me, I would've blushed at the words that came out of my mouth.

* * *

**ERIC POV**

I leaned down to kiss her and was surprised at how savory her lips tasted.

Her kiss elicited a primal response. My senses heightened; my awareness of both her feelings and mine. Taste and touch, scent and smell, all that she experienced, I did too.

She sucked my lower lip into her mouth while her hands roamed all over my upper body. It seems I'd overlooked how stunning Tara is. Perhaps, as a human, her contrary disposition masked her allure.

Now, as vampire, there was no denying her magnificence; her smooth dark skin, those large dazzling onyx eyes, and kissable plum lips command attention.

Tara is stunningly gorgeous, like a painting of a goddess brought to life. I wanted nothing more than to make love to her, it was as if I needed to crawl inside of her skin, but even that wouldn't get me close enough.

Alas, the night was fleeting and she needed to feed before we go to ground for the day.

"We must go, my child, the night awaits."

Needless to say, my plans to release Tara Thornton have changed.

 


	8. Once Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of Hung Drawn & French Quartered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "66" By Afghan Whigs  
> I've been waiting  
> Are you waiting?  
> For my move?  
> Well, I'm making it…

 

 

 

 

**TARA POV**

What a tease. That sexy beast got me all worked up and then stepped outta the shower. Well, he may have said something, but I wasn't listening. Lord help me, my body was ready to receive his gracious plenty. My maker didn't even allow me time to finish myself off. The moment I began rubbing my aching clit, the bastard commanded me to get dressed.

"Tara, move at vampire speed." He was serious and already completely dress.

I looked up at him - and up, and up - and wished him at the bottom of the Red River, spectacular smile, golden hair, and all.

As my body moved at near lightning speed, time seemed to slow. It was amazing, being able to propel my body into moving so fast. It was something unimaginable. In less than a minute, I'd slipped on the clothes he had placed on the bed for me. It was an extra-large Fangtasia T-shirt, a pair of small black leggings, ankle socks and a pair of black Uggs.

I'm wearing Vampire- Barbie's clothes.

I'm sure she'll be thrilled.

"Let's go." Six- feet of sin ordered sternly, his intent blue eyes glared at me unwaveringly.

"Well, where the fuck are we going?" I asked indignantly, still a little stunned at the turn of events.

"I'm hungry and you need to be taught how to feed."

"That's just fuckin peachy," I said, with a sweep of one hand to indicate how trifling a matter this was, alas, I had no choice but to follow him.

We walked (vampire speed) to Fangtasia which was less than a mile from Eric's house. He made a call on his cell and I can only assume is a fang-banger and I suppose that will be his meal tonight.

"Can you call ya fang-banger back and tell them to bring me some True Blood?" I realize I got to eat, my stomach is growling and all I can think about is how delicious Sookie tasted and Lafayette smelled pretty good too.

I loved to hear those assholes scream as I take a draw outta both of them.

"There are True Bloods on the shelf." He fleetingly gestured his hand in the direction of the bar. I didn't hesitate, I took all twelve bottles, lined them up on the bar, perched my ass on the barstool and went to town on em.

As I was finishing my last bottle, I felt big strong hands gently land on my shoulders.

"Are you satisfied, my child."

I felt flush with desire at the nearness of his body. "Well…"I hesitated in answering his question. Some of the True Bloods tasted alright. The best way to describe it was some tasted like a fancy, rich cracker and the others tasted like a bland stale cracker. None of it was filling nor satisfying.

No wonder vampires prefer humans.

"No…" I came clean, even if I didn't admit it, he could feel my disappointment, besides, it's written all over my face.

"And would if there were no True Blood and no willing donors." He slid into the seat next to mine. "What would you do Tara?"

"I…well. I'd…Shit, I don't know, newly fanged and all."

"That is why you must learn to hunt." He grabbed my hand and led me outside to the empty parking lot.

The breeze shifted and I caught a whiff of something delightful.

"What is it, Tara?"

The smell was so appetizing, it smelled like a buffet, freshly baked pies, cobbler, meats, and loaves of bread. I followed my nose, moving at a human pace. Eric was right behind me and as I neared the alley, the scent overwhelmed me.

When I caught sight of what captured my senses, I was shocked. It was just an average looking Joe. Dressed in jeans, boots and a black leather jacket, the older man had dark black hair, a scruffy-faced guy. He was tinkering with his old motorcycle. I was perplexed. I was hungry… Still, I didn't want to bite this poor dude; no matter how incredible he smelled.

"Glamour him and then feed," Eric whispered to me, his voice heavy and melodic. I realized we were so stealthy, that the guy doesn't even realize death is a few feet away.

I'm about to commit three felonies. For one, I'm already stalking. Two, I'm about to rape him, his mind anyway. And three assault with a deadly weapon; my fangs digging into his neck. I pray for forgiveness and I make my move.

"Hey mister," I call out, the alley is so quiet, my voice echoes between the two buildings.

"Yes Ma'am," I startled him, he jerked his head up and we make eye contact. I lock my eyes onto his.

"What's your name?" I ask, using that sadistic cat voice Blondie uses on me.

"Daniel Joseph Arbuckle."

Wholly –crap! I said - inwardly of course. Yep- he's glamored. No one gives there full name to a stranger. Poor thing, he sounds so dead-pan.

"Come closer, Daniel Joseph Arbuckle." And he does. "closer and lean forward," I command and as gently as I could I bite into his neck.

"Very good Tara, you are a natural."

My vampire-teacher praised me from a few feet away. Jesus help me, this man taste like a T-bone steak and twice- baked potatoes! When Eric touched me again my concentration was shattered and I became a pool of unrequited lust once again.

"Save some for me greedy child."

I watched in awe as he fed on Daniel, he was so gentle, I wanted his mouth on me just like that. After he was done, he nicked his finger with one fang and drew blood, he used his blood to heal our bite marks. Now Daniel can go on his merry way. Eric placed a crisp one hundred dollar bill in the man's jacket pocket. Well, that's awfully nice of him.

"Go home DJ, you've been a great help tonight."

"Goodnight Eric," Daniel said as he shuffled over to his bike and started it.

Wait a minute.

"Argh, Eric! You are such an ass-hat!" I wanted to slap that sexy smirk off his face so bad. "You knew that guy, didn't you?!"

"Yes, DJ is a long-time friend. I gave him instructions and he followed them flawlessly."

"So that was just a test, not a real hunt?"

"It was both. You thought it was real and you acted accordingly. I am pleased."

I smiled at the last part. I felt silly for it, but all I wanted to do was please him.

"Why did he taste so good?" I was curious. He was only my second feed, but he tasted nothing like Sookie.

"All humans have a distinct taste, it is due to a number of reasons, health, diet, genetics, and some will simply taste better than others. All will taste better than that True Blood shit."

I laughed and nodded. "True- True-Blood taste like dirt!" He chuckled at my evaluation of the vampire beverage.

"Would you like me to call another donor? I know another gentleman who is just as palatable as DJ."

"Nah, I'm good, I've had enough blood and excitement for one night."

"Very well."

We arrived back at the house and he led me down the stairs into a vast, beautifully decorated, fully furnished basement. There was a king-size black-oak bed, covered in a plush black duvet, a massive dresser with matching end tables and more floor length candle pillars than I can count. In the center of the room was three coffins. One was pink, the one in the middle black and the one next to it white.

"The white one is yours now," Eric stared at that coffin, His brow slightly furrowed, it stood out against his pallor skin with amazing clarity. His cerulean eyes seemed bottomless.

"Who's was it?" The way his face shut down, I knew he did not want to talk about it. I knew whoever the coffin belonged to he missed them very much. And then he leaned in a kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Tara."

Oh hell, there go the butterflies again. I kick off the socks and Uggs, then climb into the coffin. I watch him as he removes his designer shoes. After the door whooshed pneumatically shut behind me, everything was eerily quiet.

I guess the bed is for human guest.

I slam my eyes shut and try my best to sleep.

Not happening…

Sleep just wouldn't claim me, so I held my fire until I figured he was asleep.

It's pathetic really. I feel like R Kelly… my mind is telling me, NO, but my body is telling me YES.

So I crept like a thief in the night, quietly out of the plush white coffin.

I had to subdue a gasp when I saw him sleeping, he was naked as the day he was born, curled up slightly, and there was plenty of room for me to slide in next to him.

And so that's what I did.

I slipped off my tights and shirt, then shifted my body up and down, slightly pushing my breasts against his back, firmly at first so just my nipples brushed his skin, the sensation made me moan.

I reached over and gripped his waist pulling my pelvis as close as I could. God, help me, I continued to rub myself up and down his rigid body.

Without shame, I smelled his hair and the nape of his neck, binding his fresh outdoors scent to my memory.

My hands had a mind of their own, roving over his back touching and tracing the outlines of his muscles. I allowed my intrusive hands to trail down farther until I was cupping his sexy little ass. The firmness of his ass was pressing on my already throbbing mound, which was getting wetter by the minute.

My God!

Now I was massaging him as my undeniable lust took over.

My body yearned to feel him, my naughty hand moved from his ass to his dick, which was as hard as ever.

Goddamn, Eric's dick is huge! My entire body rejoiced as my hand made contact with ten inches of steel.

Was his dick always hard when he slept?

I shifted my body up and down slightly pushing my breasts against his back, firmly at first then lightly my hand pumped up and down his impressive length, soon it began to warm and trickled a little pre-cum. The feeling was even better now, I needed his lubricant to make my motions more smooth and fast.

I extended my free hand between my legs, sliding two fingers inside my heated wet folds, pressing my palm against my aching clit. And then he began to whimper and moan, which threw me over the edge. Eric rocked those hips in time with my hand, which was more than enough to push me way over the edge, pulling me out of reality, leaving me shouting his name and twitching around my fingers. The struggle was real, attempting to maintain my grip on his fat cock while having that incredible orgasm, but I kept at it. Stroking him frantically, erratically, while I was still coming down from my high, I felt his body tense and listened in pleasure as he grunted my name, filling my hand with his cum.

"Tara, my seraph…" That sexy voice sang to me. I closed my eyes, imagining his face looking as satisfied as mine.

"Yes, Eric."

"Goodnight…"

And just like that…I was finally able to sleep.

 

 


	9. Sookie Surpise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place one year later in the TB universe everything happened excluding Tara's true- death.  
> Sookie ponders on why her friends have not come to see her in over a year. Soon her pondering gets the best of her and she decides to take matters into her own hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Weekend- I Can't Feel My Face
> 
> And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb  
> And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come  
> But at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever young  
> This I know, (yeah) this I know
> 
> She told me, "Don't worry about it."  
> She told me, "Don't worry no more."  
> We both knew we can't go without it  
> She told me you'll never be alone-oh-oh, whoa
> 
> I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
> But I love it, but I love it, oh  
> I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
> But I love it, but I love it, oh

 

* * *

"Girlfriend, is you outta yo mind?"

"Nope." She said firmly. "You can come with me if you like." Sookie offered, smiling optimistically at her sassy friend.

"I ain't goin and neither should you," Lafayette said stiffly, his big brown eyes full of apprehension. He casually slid the young woman her order of chicken tenders and French fries. "If you know what's best, you'd keep ya narrow ass home with yo fine ass husband and ya lil rug-rat."

Sookie rolled her eyes cynically and took another sip of her mint julep... "Steven is out of town for the entire week and I've already asked Jessica and Hoyt if they'd watch Saul for tonight. Besides, don't you miss Tara?"

Lafayette peered at Sookie unblinkingly for a moment, recalling the numerous times he'd called Fangtasia only to have Pam sass him before hanging up in his face. He didn't have Tara's new cellular number, even though he knew she had one. And he also knew Tara and Willa had their own apartment in Shreveport but has yet to be invited. He shrugged before leaning forward against the bar, leaving only a few inches separating them. "Look here heffa, if Akasha wanted to see us, she knows where we at."

Sookie shrugged, "Maybe she can't," Sookie mumbled, staring at her plate for a second, thinking of how much of a bitch Pam is. She then dipped a couple of French fries in the ketchup. She wondered why Tara or Eric haven't visited or even bothered calling her in over a year. She was certain they both missed her too.

"You know he's right Sook," Sam said interrupting her thoughts. "I think if Tara wanted to see us, she'd come around." Sam reiterates while filling a glass with ice, then spraying in some cola and pouring in a little whiskey before passing it to Lafayette. "Besides, you shouldn't drive all the way to Shreveport and go to a vampire bar alone."

"You're welcome to come along," Sookie proposed. "I'm sure Tara would be happy to see you too."

"Count me out Sook," Sam shook his head dismissively, "I never want to see that place again." The scruffy-faced man grabbed two beers out of the cooler and walked towards two waiting customers.

"Don't you wonder how Tara's doing? If she's happy." Sookie huffed clearly. She couldn't help but picture her poor friend being treated like a slave, cleaning blood, hauling coffins, and being isolated from her friends and family…most importantly from her. Sookie wanted to cry.

"What time you goin?" Lafayette asked dryly, interrupting her train of thought.

"I plan on leaving around 7, should be there by 9." She said primly, patting her face with her napkin, afterward, drawing the last sip of her drink before sliding out of the barstool.

"I get outta here at 7." He said thoughtfully, placing his hand coyly to his big hoop earring. "And James doesn't roll out of his coffin till then, so if you can wait till round 8, we'll go with you."

Sookie beamed, "Oh thank you La-La!" the young woman ran all the way around the bar to hug her friend.

"You welcome hookah." Lafayette shook his head in exasperation. No matter how many times he's explained to Sookie, still, she just could not leave well enough alone.

"I'll meet you at your place at 8!" Sookie expressed happily as she ran out of the restaurant.

In all honesty, Sookie was not the entire reason Lafayette agreed to go to the infamous Shreveport bar. James had been inviting him to go to Fangtasia since they remodeled and reopened; he figured tonight was as good as any. Personally, Lafayette was no longer bothered by Tara's absence. Although in the beginning, it was hard to take, however, once James had explained to him the whole Sire and Progeny relationship, he understood a great deal more. According to James, a Sire provides for and teaches their Progeny everything they know about being a vampire. During that bonding time, they can become very possessive. James told Lafayette it could take a lifetime before Tara returns home, by then most of her human family will be dead and gone. The only way Tara would return to Bon Temps sooner was if Pam suddenly released her. Lafayette accepted this and allowed himself to believe in his heart that his cousin is well.

At home, Sookie began the joyful task of getting dolled up for the night. Feeling nostalgic, Sookie decided to wear her favorite white sundress. She wore a black jean- jacket and black strappy- wedges. She slid on all red accessories and glided on bright blood- red lipstick for the finishing touch.

"Vampire bait." She giggled at her reflection in the mirror.

They arrived at the doors of Fangtasia a little after 10:30 pm. Lafayette had taken exceptionally long getting ready. His first issue was his accessories; he couldn't decide what would look best with is leopard print button up shirt, shiny gold- pants and black high-tops with gold spikes.

Before long, James amusement turned to boredom and he suggested to his beau that he wear the gold spike earrings to match his shoes.

James, the 60-year-old(who doesn't look a day over 30), brooding vampire, sported a casual black blazer, white-V-neck t-shirt, dark-blue skinny -jeans and black boat- shoes.

The line at Fangtasia was semi-long but moved quickly. Willa Burrell was at the door, dressed in a micro- short, lace, black-dress and lace-up high-heels.

"Hi, Lafayette." Willa beamed the moment she saw Tara's stylishly flamboyant cousin.

"Hi there-"Lafayette began, but before he could finish, Sookie maneuvered so she was standing in front of him.

"Hi Willow, I'm Sookie, remember me," Sookie asked, unaware that she'd mispronounced her name. But one thing Sookie was sure of; Eric must have mentioned her to his newest progeny.

Willa paid her mistake no mind and focused on recalling who Sookie was, and when she did, she smiled tentatively and greeted her warmly. "Welcome, tell Ginger that you have VIP service." She handed Lafayette a black card that had the word VIP written in bold red on the front and back.

"Thank you, honey." Lafayette's winked at the brunette, his apprehension swiftly washing away. "Is Tara in there?"

A demure smile crossed Willa's face before she spoke. "She's here…go on in."

Feeling Willa's good-vampire vibe, Lafayette needed no further invitation. Lafayette sashayed inside, James and Sookie followed close behind.

Sookie gasped when she stepped inside the newly renovation nightclub. There were several life-size, sexy pictures of Tara, Willa, Eric, and Pam hanging on the walls. Sookie was unable to focus on much else going on. She was so amazed at how sensual Tara looked in her photo. The Tara she remembered always looked...causal. The Tara in the pictures was a vixen! Sookie needed a moment to absorb the amazing transformation.

James had patronized Fangtasia on many occasions, and he was never impressed with the place until now. Space had been expanded, making room for a huge dancefloor. On each side of the dancefloor were golden cages; inside, scantily clad dancers, gyrating provocatively. The bar area was remodeled, shiny gold brass, glass, and mirrors gave the area a stylish appearance. The well-appointed bar was decorated with larger than normal wine and spirit bottles. The bottles had lights inside creating a very stylish look. Even the shiny black floors sparkled with gold glitter.

The moment Lafayette entered the doors, he noticed Pam sitting in the throne center- stage. He could not deny, his cousin's maker had a grandeur presence about her. Her style was impeccable; the tall blond was dressed in a racy off the shoulder, low-cut ruched blouse, painted -on- shiny-black tights and red knee-high boots. Pam was literally dressed to kill.

"That looks like the VIP area," James spoke loudly due to the vivacious, blaring music in the club. He pointed to a door on the right side of the dancefloor.

Sookie gasped again, the big red neon sign above the door said **TARA'S JOINT** A hefty sized man dressed in a black tracksuit stood adversely in front of the door.

"I think we supposed to give this to you big bear," Lafayette said flirtatiously to the curt looking man, unintimidated by his gruff demeanor. The man said nothing as he took the cards and opened the door.

The dimly-lit, cozy room was adorned with swanky tables, plush chairs, and a large one-sided mirror. They could see the entire club from the room, however, the people on the other side could only see their own reflection. The music from the club played softly in the background.

Not a moment after they took a seat Ginger shuffled in to take their drink orders.

"Damn, this ditzy bitch still here letting random vampires chew on her narrow ass," Lafayette said coolly the moment Ginger left the room. "You see all those bite marks on her?"

James nodded and laughed, "It's a lifestyle for some humans."

"I just hope her dumb-ass get our orders right, that hussy is dumber than a box of hair."

James laughed earnestly again. "Right on lover, A Positive is the only type for me." He smiled lovingly at the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Sookie, yous awfully quiet, what's on yo mind sweetheart?"

The young woman had several things on her mind, none of which she wanted to reveal to her friend at the moment. Everything had changed so much from the last time she was here. She expected to see Eric on the throne. He'd summon her and she'd finally have the chance to tell him all about her new life. It was odd for her to see Pam sitting on Eric's throne. Although she'd prepared herself to be unceremoniously greeted by the snarky vampire; yet tonight, Eric's eldest progeny seemed completely unaffected by her presence.

And where is Tara?

"Just taking it all in." She smiled, attempting to mask her circumvention, "Geese, I could really use a drink right now."

Not a second later, Ginger strolled back in with a tray full of cocktails, "Pam said, the first round is on her," the platinum blonde chirped gleefully.

"Please tell Pam we appreciate her generous hospitality." James requested, handing Ginger a five-dollar tip.

Sookie and Lafayette were momentarily shocked into silence.

"Well, this is new, Vampire Barbie is playing nice for a change." Lafayette acknowledged, his perfectly-arched eyebrow raised with surprise.

Forty-five minutes and two strawberry-daiquiris later, Sookie had become restless. By the third apple- martini, Lafayette's dirty jokes had everyone in the VIP room laughing uncontrollably. With each drink, Lafayette became more and more rambunctious, much to James delight.

"I'm gonna excuse myself to the ladies room," Sookie announced to her friends, but didn't wait for them to respond. It wouldn't have mattered, they were not paying attention to her anyway. The young blond politely pushed her way through the crowd to the ladies restroom. She finished her business, washed her hands and reapplied her rouge lip color.

Instead of going left towards the bar, she took a right and headed down to Eric's office. She twisted the doorknob and pushed the door forward. The sight caused Sookie let out a shocking gasp, while doing her best to hold herself together. Her doe eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. She wasn't sure how to register what she was witnessing.

Tara's totally naked, shapely backside was facing her, straddled over Eric's equally nude, muscular form. His back arched in his big leather chair, his hands placed firmly on her hips, Eric's pale body thrust upwards, driving his well-endowed cock deep inside her at a rapid speed. The dark-skinned beauty release a loud moan, her long dark hair brushing lightly against her arched back. In every loud moan, Eric got encouraged to drive his cock faster, with brute force causing her moans to become louder and louder. And every thrust ended with a loud thudding sound, as he slammed at her curvaceous backside. The whole room was filled with moaning and thudding sounds. His cock was quite thick, its girth opened her lips wide, allowing her juices to coat his cock, bathing it completely.

"Eric!" Sookie breathed… she was unsure if she even said it aloud in the state she was in. In any case, she received no response.

The handsome, Viking vampires eyes were shut tight. Eric was fully captured in the throes of pleasure, loving the feeling of Tara's tight wetness sliding up and down his shaft.

"Tara!" Sookie's voice shook, leaving no doubt that she'd spoken aloud.

"WHAT!" Tara sounded hostile at first until the voice registered and she turned her head as much as she could and caught a glimpse of Sookie, "Oh hey Sook," she said offhandedly. "What are you doing here?"

Sookie was too overcome with confusion to answer. She managed to get her legs moving and she fled. It was close to midnight and the club was packed. That did not stop Sookie from rudely pushing patrons until she got outside the doors of Fangtasia for some much needed fresh air.

 _What were they thinking?_ She said to herself. She didn't think they were thinking.

In the office, Tara tried to look ashamed, but since she wasn't feeling ashamed it wasn't really working for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like Sookie- DON'T read the next chapter. Hell, you probably shouldn't have read this one either.


	10. Suicide Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part II of A Sookie Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Sleep to Dream by Fiona Apple
> 
> I have never been
> 
> So insulted in all my life
> 
> I could swallow the seas
> 
> To wash down all this pride
> 
> First you run like a fool
> 
> Just to be at my side
> 
> And now you run like a fool
> 
> But you just run to hide
> 
> And I can't abide

 

 "Is you gonna tell me why you sittin here lookin like you just seen a ghost?" Lafayette huffed as he rushed towards Sookie, he had seen her rush out f the bar, he was worried that she had drunk too much.

She didn't respond.

Lafayette was unsure if she even heard him at all; she sat despondently in James's convertible.

"Sook, you plan on parkin-lot-pimpin all night… Or what?"

The young woman shuddered in disgust, unable to shake the image of Eric and Tara from her mind. The way the two were behaving was inexcusable, she thought to herself.

"I'm ready to go home." She clipped, shaking her head, her gaze remained forward, she couldn't bear to make eye contact or she just might lose her cool.

"What you mean you ready to go home…we just got here…besides Tara wanna see you."

"Tara…! Tara…!" Sookie practically growled through a clenched jaw.

Lafayette took a step back as Sookie's strange demeanor as it manifests into something he'd never seen in her before.

_Home-girl lookin straight up cray-cray!_

"Yes, Tara…That's who we came here to see…What the hell is wrong with you Sook?"

Without saying a word Sookie leaped from the car and stomped her way back into the nightclub. Lafayette knew something was wrong but decided not to push it. He was just glad he was going back to Fangtasia to party- on!

Once inside, Sookie straightaway caught eyes with Eric, he had reclaimed his seat on the throne and was conversing with Willa and Pam. Willa was leaning over and feathering kisses along her Sire's jaw and the side of his neck. No longer did the old Viking look devoid of all emotion, that Sookie had become accustomed too. Eric's face was lit up with a sexy-wolfish smirk. Sookie's eyes enlarged and her face became flushed with irritation. She was screaming inside.

_How dare she?! First Tara, now Willow. This is getting ridiculous!_

"Hey Sook." Tara cheerfully called out to Sookie.

Sookie whipped around to face Tara, she stood motionless, staring daggers at the dark-skinned beauty. This surprised Tara, who was expecting a warm greeting from her friend- whom she hadn't seen or talked to in over a year. The young vampire also thought, judging by her friends pounding heartbeat something was wrong.

"You alright Sook." Tara asked warily, she darted a glance at her cousin, seeking answers in his eyes, but he seemed just as confused as she.

"AM I ALRIGHT!?" Sookie shouted angrily. "AM I ALRIGHT…!? HOW DARE YOU?!"

"How dare I what?" Tara asked completely taken by surprise, she places her hands on his hips, overall confusion washed over her as she tried to figure out Sookie's odd behavior.

"You where screwing Eric!" The blonde woman sneered with unadulterated frustration at the raven-haired vampire.

"Oh, this is saucy!" Lafayette calls out breathlessly in revelation, it all made sense now, "I need a drank!" pulling his oriental fan from his pocket, swishing it open and fanning his face.

"Yes Lover," James used his vampire speed to rush to the bar.

"So what if Eric and I were fucking." Tara shrugged crossing her arms in displeasure. "What's it to you?"

"I thought you were my friend!"

Tara slowly rolled her eyes and let out a deep exasperated sigh. "Last I check Sookie, you broke up with Eric after he got his memory back. And you were with Bill until his true-death. A few months later you met that Brad Pitt looking truck-driver got married and had his baby. Am I right?"

Sookie's words deserted her for a moment, all she could do was feel, and what she felt was betrayed. "Why didn't you visit me anymore? Why have you kept Eric from me?" she shrugged awkwardly.

"Is that what you think I did?" Tara's eyes furrowed in disbelief. Sookie's logic made no sense, she really thinks the world revolves around her, she saw no points of view other than her own. "Sookie, while you've been going on with your life, so have we. My life is over in Bon Temps, my family is here in Shreveport now."

"But Bill and Jessica never..." Sookie wondered a far-off look crossed her face. _Had Bill and Jessica ever…_

"Sook," Tara interrupted her thoughts, smoothly eying her. "I guarantee if Eric was Jessica's maker - they would have fucked. Nobody wanted to fuck Bill but you."

Sookie scoffed, "I think it's disgusting!" Her expression was serious and Tara was appalled at her judgments.

"It's disgusting because I'm fucking him, but it was all good when he was with you?" Tara said in a sharp voice. "Now I see why Pam hates your guts. You really do think ya pussy is made of gold." A dark grin crossed Tara's crimson lips as she spoke next. "Your face looks constipated Sookie, forget us and go home." Sookie's presence buzzed around the obsidian eyed vampire like a fly that she could not swat.

The blonde woman's tantrum began with her breath turning from quiet and regular to a panting gasp. She sucked at the air like it had suddenly become thick and was now almost too difficult to draw in.

"Fine…! Her hazel eyes were stern. "Go to hell Tara!" Sookie turned and literally stomped out of the bar.

"Fuck you - ya ungrateful bitch- I fuckin died for you...! CUNT!." Tara shouted out. "You're more annoying than a thick piece of shit in a shallow bucket."

An involuntary chuckle escaped the young man's throat, "I ain't even gonna try to fix this," Lafayette bantered in a conversational tone, hoping to calm his cousin. He was actually quite proud of her restraint. And he understood completely now why she'd been distant. He knew just how to change that now.

Tara's eyes lit up with a sigh of relief, "Let's just leave well enough alone cuzz," she leaned in and hugged her human relative.

Lafayette embraced his petite vampire cousin and said, "James and I will see you next weekend."

"Until then," Tara winked.

And he sashayed out the door. He'd make this club a date night spot for him and his beau from now on.

The pretty vampire smiled and returned to the throne to be with her family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


	11. Tara's Blog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Until you are broken, you don't know what you are made of. It gives you the ability to rebuild yourself and start all over again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Song:** _Invisible By U2_  
>  _I’m more than you know_  
>  _I’m more than you see here_  
>  _More than you let me be_  
>  _I’m more than you know_  
>  _A body in a soul_  
>  _You don’t see me but you will_  
>  _I am not invisible_
> 
> * * *

 

 

Growing up I always felt invisible.

Birthday presents, Christmas gifts or any acknowledgment for good grades and behavior abruptly stopped when my father left my mom and me for another woman. My mom lost all her self-worth, she became an alcoholic and I became her burden.

I was 7 years old.

When I was 10 my mother started dating a loser who would touch me when no one was around. At the time, I had no idea it was inappropriate until he started trying to have full intercourse with me. I told my mother and responded by calling me a lair and slapping my face. So, I never told anyone else. If my mom didn't believe me- then who would? In addition, I was too ashamed and revolted with myself for being molested to ever speak about it to another person.

After mom passed out drunk for the night, I would hide under my bed when I heard him coming down the hall to my room; he always smelled of booze. He would kiss and touch me and say disgusting sexual things to me, after a while, I gained some nerve to fight. He had no problem fighting me back ad his hits did a lot more damage than mine. When mom asked about my black eye, he'd lie, telling Ma, I sassed him or fell down or some other lie. She always took his word over mine, so eventually, I stopped fighting and at the age of 14, he took my virginity.

Not once did my mother ever doubt my stepdad, not even the time she caught him in my bedroom wearing nothing but his underwear. Instead, she cursed me out and said I asked for it and when I cursed back, she hit me over the head with a Captain Morgan's bottle. I went to school the next day with a lump that looked like a plum on my forehead when the nurse called, she told the nurse my concussion was caused by a clumsy fall down the stairs. The nurse believed it, but Gran Stackhouse sure didn't; she called child services to investigate. They came over to the house a few times but nothing came of it. Mom would always pull herself together, clean up the house real nice and fill the fridge with groceries.

That's all it took, everyone bought it. My desperation, my pain went unnoticed. Besides, the damage was done, the social worker snooping around made Ma furious. Even though I kept my mouth shut to Gran, the nurse, and the Social-worker, she still blamed it all on me. She called me a trouble making whore and said I was trying to ruin her life with her new man. The beatings got worse and I continued being molested. No one seemed to notice the bruises, the void of life in my eyes, how withdrawn, temperamental, and depressed I was all the time. No one noticed me unless I yelled, lashed out and demanded to be seen and heard.

And when I did I was quickly labeled the angry black girl.

At 16, I decided to run away from home. On a Friday afternoon, after school, I went to Sookie's house. We asked Gran, as we did many times before if I could sleep over since it was the weekend. Gran, being the sweetheart, she is, didn't mind at all. We had a fried chicken dinner and at bedtime, I took a nice hot bath. After everyone in the house fell asleep I 'borrowed' an outfit, it was a purple tracksuit Sookie got for her birthday. I loved it, but Sookie never wore it because she said it wasn't her style, so I knew she wouldn't miss it. I also borrowed one pair of socks, a hairbrush, five rubber bands, ten tampons, and a stick of deodorant. I emptied my book bag of school books and filled it with the 'lent' items.

Dear Sookie, if you ever read this, I want you to know that I'm very sorry for taking some of your things, please forgive me.

I left that night and never looked back. I walked down to the main road and hitched a ride to Shreveport. The man who gave me a lift was the farmer type, bearded, pot belly, wearing blue jean overalls. The moment I got into the car his eyes kept roaming over my body, especially, my legs. He kept telling me how pretty I was while touching himself. He knew I was a runaway and jail-bait, but it didn't make him much of a difference. I knew right then how I'd support myself from now on. Luckily, he only wanted me to touch him and he gave me twenty dollars and a ride to the Shreveport bus station. I used the money to buy me a toothbrush, toothpaste, a small bottle of lotion, and some healthy snack food items. The healthy food cost more but are worth it. All of my earnings are spent on nutritious meals and cheap motel rooms. In the dingy old room, I can have a little peaceful 'me time' for a night or two.

I realize what I'm doing is dangerous and nasty, but being a homeless teen drop-out, I haven't a lot of options. That's why I learned quickly how to survive on these streets. My first rule is to get as much rest as possible, so at night, you have enough energy to defend yourself or run if needed. I've learned to fight like Tyson and run like a cheetah; I've had to do both on quite a few occasions. Pimps are always trying to own you, that's the main reason I stay away from drugs and alcohol. If you're a drunk or a druggie, you're vulnerable, and I've seen what the streets can do to those weak fools.

I've lived just about everywhere a homeless teen would live, in motels, shelters, churches, and bus stations. A great place to take a hot shower is Shreveport Memorial hospital. I discovered that the hospital has an unsupervised shower area in the south wing. I'd stumbled upon the secluded shower room one day when I'd ran out of condoms and was going to the health clinic for more. I have about ten minutes to shower and get dressed before someone comes by and notices that I'm not a patient. I'm usually done in about half that time. My favorite place to stay is at the Shreveport city mission. The women and kids there are so nice. I always feel safe there. I'd go there for a place to crash, get clean underwear and toiletries when I don't make enough money selling myself on the street.

Last night a light blue pickup truck pulled alongside me in the dark alley where I stroll. I slowly approach it, dressed in my cheap little black dress that barely covers the swells of my thighs, I lean into the window and gasp in shock. I recognized the man inside. It's the bar owner Sam Merlotte; I have no idea what he was doing in this part of town and I didn't stick around to find out. The moment he called out my name I took off. Even though he was in his truck and it looked like he tried to follow me, I know the streets better than him and it wasn't hard to lose him.

I duck behind a dumpster and that's when all the shame of what I've become starts beating me like a fist. I am trying so desperately to hold on to a little piece of my dignity, my sanity, my soul, but the streets stole it long ago. My heart aches and I am just tired. I cannot live with what I am and the judgment that comes with it. It won't be long before the whole town knows what's become of me in the last 4 years. They'll know that I am a whore, an uneducated, uncivilized, piece of trash to be used up and thrown away. If only they could have seen the pain, the despair, the hopelessness that screamed out to them on so many occasions.

No one ever heard my cry, and now, no one ever will.

This is my final entry. The date is April 23rd, 2007. Tonight, I am going to the Red River Bridge and I'm going to jump.

Goodbye,

Tara Mae Thornton

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

As Tara was about to sign off; a red enveloped illuminated and the 'ping' sound from the computer caught her attention. Her eyes widen at the sight of the red envelope indicating that she has a new message. Tara was shocked. In the four years, she'd been writing her blog, she'd never received any messages. She clicked on the red envelope and began reading the message from the sender who called themselves 'Mr. Fangtastic'.

_ Dear Tara, _

_ I am a man of many interests. My priority interest is the human condition and all that comes with it. I found your blog by mistake, but after reading the very first entry in 2004, I've been secretly following you. And after reading your entries in your blog, I've come to realize we are alike in many ways. _

_ We are misunderstood, outcast, deemed unfit to live amongst society. Due to circumstances beyond our control, we were forced to live in the shadows. Just like you, I mourn the loss of the life I once had. _

_ I must admit Tara, you fascinate me. Everything you've chronicled intrigued me, as I said, we are alike in many ways. You are strong in spirit, a true survivor. There's a strength in you that you don't realize you possess. You have wisdom and courage that you don't give yourself credit for. I ask you to reconsider ending your life. And allow me to speak with you further. _

She read his message a few times, and then she read it again. She sat at her table considerably taken aback. A new-found curiosity swept over her. She wanted to know more about the mysterious person who'd sought her out in such an unorthodox manner. And she genuinely did think about it speaking with him some more. The icon with his username indicated he was still online.

Her response was simple.

_ 'Okay.' _

He quickly replied back.

_ 'Thank you. _ '

She asked.

_ 'What is your real name?' _

He replied.

_ 'Eric Northman.' _

That night Tara Thornton, and Eric Northman exchanged thoughts, ideas, and dreams. He asked her many questions and even though she had no idea who was out there reaching out to her, it felt so nice knowing that someone was there.

Someone was listening.

It had been a long time since she'd allow herself to believe that there was anyone good in the world. But chatting with Eric was serene. It's 10 PM and the café was about to close so Tara said goodnight to her new friend and waited patiently for a response.

_ Tara, we come into the world alone and that is how we all must leave. What matters is the time spent in-between. Please allow me to share my world with you. Perhaps you will wish to stay a while. Until, tomorrow night, I bid you farewell. _

Tara smiled, she no longer felt invisible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Human Tara age 20 /Vampire Eric age -1000 +....
> 
> One year before (2007) The Vampires came out of the coffin in The Great Revelation in the A/H and A/U of the True Blood Universe;  
> * Not Related to previous chapters.  
> **The story will have multiple chapters.


	12. Tainted Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 Of 'Tara's Blog'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All our times have come  
> Here, but now they're gone  
> Seasons don't fear the reaper  
> Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain  
> (We can be like they are)Come on baby  
> (Don't fear the reaper)  
> Baby take my hand  
> (Don't fear the reaper)  
> We'll be able to fly  
> (Don't fear the reaper)  
> Baby I'm your man
> 
>  

 

**TARA POV**

 

I put my key in the ignition and turned it to start the car.

Oh, come on!

My piece of shit won't start and I just bought the car a week ago. I've only driven it back a forth to work, which is less than 10 miles a day. I filled up before I left my motel this morning, so I know it's got plenty of gas. And all the lights are coming on so I know it's not the battery.

So what the fuck could it be?

I stepped out of my car and look under the hood as if I could possibly figure out what's wrong, let alone fix it.

I let out a defeated sigh and shove my hand in my pocket, pulling out my cellular.

Out of habit, I call my mom.

Big mistake.

Judging by the slur of her voice she was drunk as a skunk. All she did was tell me how stupid I was for spending all my money on my raggedy car.

I shouldn't have called her, she'll never be supportive of anything I do, let alone help me out of a bind.

"Need some help, Miss?" A gruff, masculine voice called out to me from the shadows.

I turned to see who was offering me a helping hand. Oddly, I couldn't make out his face, the way the street light hit the top of his baseball cap cast a shadow, which hid his features.

It seemed almost strategic.

"Just trying to get my hunk of junk to start." I try removing the annoyance out of my tone, attempting to sound friendly.

But when this guy approaches me I quickly change my mind. His smile reeked of wickedness, and something inside told me he held many secrets behind that smile. His cold eyes were almost gray, and he looked at me with an eerie fascination.

"I don't know anything about cars," He glanced fleetingly at the engine of my car and shrugged. "I can give you a lift."

Something about this guy is off.

"Nah, I'm just headed down the road." I took a look around; the parking lot was practically empty, even the drunks and homeless guys that usually loiter around had left.

"It's no problem at all, my car is parked around the back." He was still smiling. It struck me how grotesque that smile was. "Let's go." When he spoke next, his voice had deepened considerably. "It's not safe out here all alone."

This asshole has got to be kidding me. I ain't goin nowhere with him.

"I'll wait here, I need to grab a few things and lock up."

His smile faded somewhat, without disappearing. It simply became...less harmless and slightly more calculating. The look in his eyes matched his expression.

"Sure thing, be right back." He said, smiling his alien smile again.

I fought not to wince.

"Alrighty…"

The guy was weird and my instincts tell me that he's up to no good. I hoped that he didn't come back. I got in my car locked the doors and tried my luck…

Shit..! Nothing...I decided if the creepy guy did come back I'd tell him to fuck off and catch the public transport to the café.

I had flipped open my phone when suddenly I heard the booming sound of glass breaking. It took me a moment to realize it was my window. The shards of glass shattered across my face with force, but I didn't have time to register the pain, before I knew it I was being dragged out of the car...by my hair.

Whoever had a hold of me was very strong! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed loud, flailing my entire body, fighting to free myself from the grasp. As I fought, he growled like a ferocious animal, scratching me, digging into my flesh cutting me all over with his razor-like claws as he yanked a fist full of my hair and tugged me towards the dark alley. My vision became blurred and I couldn't get a good look at him, but I didn't need too, I knew it was that creepy fucker who pretended to want to help me.

He shoved me with such force, I flew back several feet, and my head crashed hard into the brick building. In less than a second he was on me, pinning me with both hands, his razor-like nails dug deep into my skin. It hurt and I screamed again, "AHHHHHHHHHH…" but it died before it had a chance...

He opened his mouth wider than humanly possible letting out a guttural snarl. His breath smelled like rotting carcasses, unnaturally, he had hundreds of incisor teeth.

He looked like something out of a nightmare.

I reacted on instinct and I kicked him square in the crotch.

He let out a whale of a groan and suddenly I heard a whoosh noise and there was a blur rushing towards us.

The blur knocked my attacker across the alley. Now there were two blurs swirling around the alley.

I started to move in the opposite direction of the vortex until; something knocked me back into the wall again.

And again, my head slammed, with force against the brick and stone building. I shivered as black waves closed in around me. My vision blurred, I couldn't see and then there was just blackness.

I don't know how much time had passed before I jerked awake violently, reaching out to grab whoever was holding me.

I felt like I was floating; I'm rising but nothing is underneath me. I'm being held by a man, his body is solid, muscular and bitterly cold. I breathe in, astonished by his fresh fragrant scent.

My vision is still blurred...but I shook it off... I'm able to center a bit and then I see him.

His hair, long, straight and blonde it's blowing beautifully in the wind as he embraced me confidently against his chest.

I'm cradled securely against his steady body and strangely… I feel safe.

Wait… I recognize him… I try to concentrate and think coherently. I turn my head as much as I can to get a better view him, of my surroundings…It can't be!?

We're flying!

Am I dreaming?

My god…Am I dead?

My head is spinning, white and red lights are whizzing by. My vision was narrowing…I'm having a terrible time focusing. I feel my eyes rolling wildly in my head. Soon, I lost complete control of my limbs and all went black again.

* * *

 

 

 

**ERIC POV**

** **

I got to her just in time.

The demon, Desmond Cataliades had attacked her. Why he chose her will most likely remain unknown, but one thing is certain, he wanted Tara badly.

What he didn't know was I had already claimed her.

I fought the demon and of course, I was victorious, I beat him into submission and then destroyed him.

Unfortunately, he'd already marked Tara.

She'd need my blood to survive the night, and a full blood bond to reverse the effects.

I scooped up the petite beauty and carried her off.

I decided against returning her to that rundown motel she resides in. She'd recover better, in more hospitable accommodations.

As I held the lovely young woman in my arms, it brought to mind the night I reached out to her online.

It has been three months since the day we first spoke. And almost every night after, she and I chatted regularly. We'd exchanged phone numbers and after her shift at the diner, she'd call me from her motel room.

Tara always started our conversations with telling me about her day and then asking me about mine. I'd tell her about my night before since currently, she is unaware that I am a vampire.

Ironically I'd planned on changing that tonight...

As a matter of fact, according to my father Godric, soon, the entire world will know of our existence soon. I am unsure if that is a good or not. I'm certain most humans will be accepting, but for the millions that are not…how shall they react?

When Tara expressed to me that she'd stopped prostituting and found more conventional and less hazardous employment, I felt a sense of accomplishment. I never requested her to stop, I made sure to never pass judgment either. I simply warned her of the dangers that come with that occupation. I've known many vampires who've drained prostitutes and made sure their bodies were never to be found.

She also informed me that she has reconnected with her family and friends in Bon Temps. Again, I never dictated to her what to do, I simply expressed to her what I would do if I was in her place.

Every night I look forward to our exchange, simply because unlike most humans and non-humans, Tara Thornton is truly who she says she is, her blog is proof of that.

I gifted her with dozens of compliments on her single profile picture, beseeching that she provide me with more images of her beauty. She promised she would as soon as she could, but I've yet to receive any. I sent her several pictures of myself and much to my delight she was pleased with my appearance.

I asked her last night to meet with me for the second time, and finally, she agreed.

Her acceptance caused my dead heart to feel as if it were beating again, I was excited, a feeling long lost to me.

The night before, she sent me a picture of her piece of metal not worthy of being called a car. In the email, she told me that she'd saved enough money to get her hair and nails styled so she'd appear like she did when she took her profile picture.

If only I'd known that was the reason for her trepidation, I would have employed any stylist she wanted and funded it all.

In fact, I had offered to provide for her on several occasions and each time she flat out refused, even though I'd expressed to her that I'm a man of many resources.

She said my friendship was the most valuable thing I had to offer her.

Her words stirred so many emotions inside of me. I was unable to explain it, and I was unable to recall the last time I felt this way.

She sent me a text saying she'd finished at the salon and we'd meet at the café at 8 pm. As I journeyed down the road to the café, I spotted her car in the empty parking lot of the closed salon, the driver side window of her car was shattered, and her cellular phone lay abandoned on the ground.

The smell of a demon lingered in the air.

And then I heard her scream in dismay…

Alas, this was certainly not how I planned our first encounter to transpire.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Don't Fear the Reaper" By Blue Oyster Cult


	13. Midnight Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part 3 of 'Tara's Blog'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I don't hardly know her
> 
> But I think I could love her
> 
> Crimson and clover

 

 

 

 

**ERIC POV**

_Friday Night_

A sliver moonlight filtered through the windows, spilling into the shadows that surrounded me, it was a cloudless night and the sky was freckled with stars. Even though the light from the hall did not reach her, the silver-blue light of the moon shone through the windows, bathing her in the cool light of the night.

The wood-fire, blazing in the ample fireplace, sent its warmth and light far out into the room, flashing red reflections in the curiously twisted bars of the brass bedstead. The dim lights blinked, casting a crepuscular glow within the room.

The sheets twisted around her lovely nude body, much of her form was uncovered. My eyes raked over her form, and I could feel my own body becoming warmer in appreciation.

Her hair is a rich shade of onyx. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, mahogany-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes fluttering against high cheekbones. A straight nose, and kissable full crimson lips- she seemed the picture of perfection.

I cursed the gods for making her skin so beautiful.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sweetly at me. Her eyes sparkling like stars flaunted in the night sky and my entire world sighed with contentment.

"Eric Northman, this is the worst first date ever."

Her large dazzling doe eyes shimmered like opalescent lilies in the palace of celestial maidens. The girl was stunningly gorgeous, like a painting of a goddess brought to life.

"Then I shall make it up to you."

I am in awe of her. There was something different about Tara, something unproven inside of her, and I'm intrigued by it.

"What happened to me tonight?"

She isn't anything like the women I'm accustomed to, her innocence was not feigned, nor was her appreciation.

"You were attacked by a demon, a very old and powerful one."

I made myself comfortable, extending out across the bed. I didn't know why I was so drawn to her, something about her called out to me.

"You mean to tell me the thing that attacked me was a demon?"

She sits up, modestly tucking the sheets securely under her arms.

"Yes, his name was Desmond Cataliades, I met him in 1972, in a mutual business endeavor….And tonight, I destroyed him."

"Thank you, Eric." Her smile humble and sincere. "In the 70's…" her expression stirred in confusion, "but that would make you…you can't be…what are you Eric?"

"I am a vampire."

"A vampire! She exclaimed knowingly. "So vampires and demons are real!" She nodded in self-conformation. It seems Tara had wisdom well beyond her years.

"Among other supernatural beings and entities," I answer in all honesty.

"Well, slap me silly and call me Susie; I knew it!" Tara breathed. "I thought you were 25 - 30 max... but now…how old are you really?"

I prop myself up with my elbows, meeting her lovely gaze. "I am thousand years old. I was born in what is now called Sweden, as a human, I was a Viking and at the age of 27 I was killed in battle and made a vampire."

"Do you drink blood, like the books say?" She asks, apprising me with curiosity, I sensed no signs of fear. I took it as a great compliment that she would be so unguarded with me.

"Yes, blood and darkness are a part of life for a vampire."

As an afterthought, she was putting it all together, realizing, we never chatted online during the daytime hours.

"Do you have to hurt or kill people to get the blood?"

"Absolutely not… something like that happens when a newly turned vampire is not taught properly by their maker. I know how to feed so the experience is enjoyable for both parties involved."

She tilted her head to the side, pondering, like Eve so quick to eat from the tree of knowledge. Suddenly, she doubled over, clenching her stomach, groaning in agony. I could hear her heartbeat accelerate and beat erratically.

"What's happening to me?" Tara grimaced in distress.

"The demon has a hold on you."

"But I thought you killed him." She cried in anguish, beads of sweat pooled on her forehead and ran down the side of her face, over her temples, into her neck.

"Tara," Hoping to make her more comfortable, I place another pillow under her head, gently pushing her shoulders, until her head is resting on the pillow beneath her. "If I don't give you more of my blood, his blood will overpower and infect you. You will become possessed. Once that happens there will be nothing I can do."

"I don't understand?" Her face contorted as she fought the overpowering demonic energy that was beginning to fill her mind and invade her body, ultimately destroying her essence.

"Although his physical form is destroyed he is an eternal entity. Soon you will become his slave, what humans call, zombies, you will have no control over your actions, bidding his evil command."

"What will happen to me if I have your blood for the second time, will I become your zombie?" She whimpered helplessly and I kneeled down beside her, taking her hand in mine for comfort.

"You will not, nor will you become possessed. You shall have control over all of your actions," I paused a moment, choosing my next words carefully. Although she was wary, her curious appraisal remains unwavering. "However, there are slight adverse effects."

"Like what?" Her voice trembled, she shivered, and her rolling eyes swooped back and forth, finally landing back in my direction.

"Vampire blood is very addictive. You will develop strong sexual feelings for me; I may appear constantly and vividly in your dreams. I shall know of your whereabouts at all times, and your strength and libido will slightly increase."

"Damn, that's some freaky shit." Her voiced cracked, she was shivering profusely now, the demons hold was strong but she fought the possession with all her might, and then she faded out again.

* * *

 

 

**TARA POV**

_Sunday Night_

This was a dreamless sleep. The first I'd had in months. I had none of the familiar shards of long-buried memory tormenting me so that I woke up sweating and ready to vomit.

Surprisingly, when I woke up I felt good. This made no sense considering I'd been tossed like a trailer-home in a tornado.

I take a moment to engage with my surroundings.

Where am I?

How did I end up in this beautifully decorated, enormous sized room?

I sit up from the plush pillow and pull the lavish, crimson bedspread from my body. I gasp, I'm naked as the day I was born. On the chair next to the nightstand are my clothes neatly folded, my cellular phone placed on the top, on the floor are my tennis shoes. I reach over and grab my cellular to check for missed calls…there were none…

That was a second thought, what threw me off was the date.

According to my phone, I've been knocked out for two days. I let out a deep sigh, I've been missing for two days and no one has called me.

I get up and begin getting dressed. I get my panties and bra on when I hear someone in the hall nearing the room. I didn't know what to do, so I decide to play dead and jump back in the bed.

"Don't be afraid Tara." The voice softly murmured. "I won't harm you."

I knew that voice. It's my online friend, Eric Northman! He must be the one who helped me…this must be his house…

My eyes instantly sprung open and there he stood, directly over me. I felt like all the air had been drawn from my lungs and I was unable to breathe. I had to force my lungs to breath. My goodness, Eric is not merely good-looking – His face is like an angel, perfect, defined, with striking chiseled features, his eyes piercing blue. He's the epitome of male beauty, breathtaking, and tall, his muscles rippled under his pallid skin. What I liked most was his blue eyes, they reminded me of blue waters. They almost seemed to be green when the flames of the fireplace light, hit them just right. His jaw was strong and his eyebrows were strikingly handsome. His lips were slightly smiling as I stared at them.

"I'd love to bite that lip of yours." His slight smile turned into a full-blown smirk. So sexy...

Oh… I'm completely unaware that I'm chewing my bottom lip.

"I bet you would." I blush, my mouth parted slightly as I gasp and swallow at the same time. Eric moves closer, sitting on the bed next to me he leans forward, his gaze heated and intense.

I'm not sure why, but I place my hand on his chest, straightaway something bizarre happens. Visions of what happened to me the other night appear in my minds- eye, but it's as if I'm looking through his eyes.

He descends from the sky, into the parking lot, next to my car, appraising the scene. My screams draw him to the nearby alley where the monster has me in his stranglehold. Eric savagely rips him limb by limb with supernatural strength. When the creatures, the neck is snapped, it emits a laser beam of blue light that shoots from his eyes and mouth as his mangled body collapses to the ground and melts into a primordial goo. Eric's defensive wounds on his hands heal almost immediately after. He picks up my badly injured body and ascends high above the city. We land on the upper balcony of his immense mansion, where he places me on this very bed. He bites into his wrist with his fangs and feeds me his blood. I watch in amazement as all the abrasions the monster inflicted on me heal, just as Eric's did in the alley. We undress and lay next to each other talking until daylight forces Eric to a coffin. Abruptly, I see many other images, some are unsettling and I'm intertwined with dark and daunting emotions, which leave me wary.

And suddenly the visions and feelings vanished, and I realized it was because I'd removed my hands from his chest.

He looks positively stunned.

I'm sure I did too…

"I am in awe of you Tara." He rasped, his expression soft, his endless blue eyes wide, the way he looked at me with such longing, desire…love…It was something I'd never seen before. His peaceful face gazing at me, with such childlike wonderment. The infernos in his eyes danced, drawing me in.

But I'm no fool, I know Eric is every bit the predator.

"Am I turning into a demon-possessed zombie?"

"Once we bond, his hold on you will be broken."

I nodded in reply, my mouth suddenly dry, and words deserted me. He leans down and kisses my lips gently sucking on my lower lip. At that moment I wasn't aware of anything but the feel, taste, sound, touch, and scent of Eric Northman.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Crimson and Clover by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts


	14. By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 Of 'Tara's Blog'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: By Your Side by Sade
> 
> You think I'd leave your side baby
> 
> And if only you could see into me
> 
> Oh when you're cold, I'll be there
> 
> Hold you tight to me
> 
> When you're lost and you're alone and you can't get back again
> 
> I will find you, darling and I will bring you home

 

 

 

**TARA POV**

When Eric asked me to live with him indefinitely, it didn't take much convincing for me to agree.

Truth is, I'm afraid to be alone these days. I didn't know what I was capable of now that I've been infected- possessed by the demon.

I never ever want to sleep. I drank coffee all day until I shake and at night, I shamelessly follow Eric around the house like a lost puppy. I fight my sleep like a gladiator would his formidable opponent. Of course, there's no winning the battle with nature, and sleep is inevitable. Once Eric retired to his coffin in the wee hours of the night, I was all alone and pure exhaustion invaded my body.

And that's when the demonic nightmare assaulted me.

Like a 'Nightmare on Elm Street', the horrible images are so real. I'd turn into that twisted face demon, who attacked me, then I'd commenced to roaming the city streets, terrorizing; hell bent on hurting- infecting innocent people. I wake up every morning nauseated, in a cold sweat. The smell of sulfur permeated from my flesh. I didn't know what to make of these convincing nightmares. One thing for sure, if my nightmares came to reality and I did turn into a demon; I know Eric is powerful enough to stop me before I actually hurt anyone. And that's what I want. I want him to end my miserable existence like he did to Desmond.

Although I've only known Eric a few months and lived with him for just a week, I know he has my best interest in mind. He's proven that to me in all of his actions. The night after I moved in, he settled up my motel bill and sent for my things. The night after that, he hired a maid to assist me while he slept during the day.

Bettina Gage is the best housekeeper; she never makes me feel like the hot mess that I am. She never questions why she has to launder my sweat-soaked sheets and nightgowns every morning. Or why Eric is always absent during the day. Eric clearly stated she does not know he's a vampire. And I'm certainly not going to tell her. I don't want to scare her off. She cool, an amazing cook and I desperately need her company during the day. Even though most mornings I don't have much of an appetite, she'll still take the time to make me breakfast. At noon I tag-along with her to the market to pick out dinner. For the past five day's I've gotten somewhat acquainted with the forty-five-year-old, Texas-born, mother of two. She's an outdoorswoman who loves to camp. It's a good thing too; she's only allowed to cook in the garage or on the patio, due to Eric not liking the smell of food inside the house.

Oddly, every night, the tall hot vampire gets dressed for the evening and brings me a gigantic bowl of ice-cream. I guess the smell of sweets doesn't bother him...I wonder, how'd he know what tastes good? How'd he know that Bunny Tracks with maraschino cherries and caramel drizzle are yummy? I'm always surprised with the wonderful flavor choices he comes up with. It's really a sight to behold watching a vampire make an ice cream sundae. Tonight, he has a business engagement and he'll be out for a few hours; but not before we chat over a bowl of ice-cream. It's adorable the way he's consistently trying to put me at ease. And although his efforts are appreciated, I'm still troubled.

"Tell me again, about how the blood bond works?" I've asked him this question every night, but if anyone was in the predicament I was in, they'd measure twice as well.

"The bond is immediate upon the final exchange. Our bond shall last up to a decade, we'd mutually become aware when the bond begins to wane." Eric began, "The bond can only be broken by death, time or by one or both of us bonding with another," he didn't seem irritated or insulted by my constant questioning. My hesitation to bond with him was perfectly reasonable. This was a choice with long-lasting, luminous results.

Just the idea of the blood-bond always left me deep in thought. Pulling me from my rumination with the motioned his hand, he gestured towards my bowl of ice cream. My treat was slightly melting. I shovel up a big spoonful and shoved the yummy-stuff in my mouth.

"As your bonded, our emotions shall infuse. I will feel all of your most intimate feelings. Such a bonding will alert me if you are in danger and you shall feel my emotional state as well."

I took another scoop of sweet goodness and forgetting my manners I spoke with ice cream still in my mouth.

"How many humans have you bonded with?" This was a new question. But I needed to know if this was something he does when the mood strikes him.

"You shall be my first. I've never been entertained by such a perpetual act. I find human emotions bothersome." All I could do was giggle (on the inside of course) at that. Eric seems perfectly willing to engage himself with my bothersome human emotions.

"I shall belong to you, and you to me, much like a marriage, of course, it is not legally binding except to the vampire community. No other vampire, two-nature or demon will violate our bond."

"Like a marriage," I repeated aloud, not really meaning too; at the same time my mind took off, taking me to risky places, that I was unprepared to venture.

"It is a new moon, Tara," He said leaning in swiftly and placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. I was startled by his actions, the cool softness of his lips sent a delightful shiver down my spine, "an ideal time to bond, the magi believe this is the time to relinquish negative spiritual energy. If what they say is true, we need to seize the opportunity."

"What is- who are the magi?" I asked, but he didn't answer.

"Tara, I shall wait for you no longer. Upon my return, you must decide." He didn't give me time to respond, he simply sped out of the room, and I could hear the double doors in the foyer shut in finality. He'd left the house.

If I say no… then what?

 

**ERIC POV**

Upon my persistent request to allow me to keep a watchful eye on her condition, the beautiful Tara reluctantly accepted and has been in my presence for seven days now. From downstairs in the kitchen, I could hear her as she leisurely exited the shower and prepare for bed. I brought her the sweet, cold concoction humans eat for comfort to her bedside. Indulging in her first taste of the frozen treat, her habitually accelerated heartbeat slowed, her inhalations steadied. She didn't seem to realize that her consumption caused such a response in her.

Beautifully, the doe-eyed -doll face woman reclined back onto the propped pillows and smiled her lovely smile at me. I find myself in a perplexing situation with the enchanting creature. Her internal spirit remains resilient, neither mine, nor the demon has full dominion over her. Thus trapping the troubled beauty between both worlds. Tara questioned me about the final blood-bond, understandably, she held a healthy dose of trepidation that equaled her curiosity. On the contrary, Tara did not have the luxury of time. Every day that passes, our blood exchange steadily wanes and every day I could smell the demon's blood infiltrating my blood inside of her –taking further hold of her, soon it shall dominate her and she will lose her soul.

Tonight she must give herself to me, there is no other way...

* * *

** **

 

 


	15. Choose Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of 'Tara's Blog'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Turn Me On by Norah Jones
> 
> Like a flower, waiting to bloom
> 
> Like a lightbulb, in a dark room
> 
> I'm just sittin' here waiting for you
> 
> To come on home and turn me on
> 
> Like the desert waiting for the rain
> 
> Like a school kid waiting for the spring
> 
> I'm just sitting here waiting for you
> 
> To come on home and turn me on
> 
> My poor heart, it's been so dark
> 
> Since you've been gone
> 
> After all you're the one who turns me off
> 
> But you're the only one who can turn me back on
> 
>  

 

 

**TARA POV**

Like a bad case of deja'vu…The silence was numbing. For several seconds, all that I heard was my own frightened intakes of breath. It was no longer just the horrible nightmares, now the demon is physically attacking me. The pain from his attacks was minute compared to the rage I now felt boiling inside of me.

It consumed me… hunt –infect –kill, echoed in my mind…

I fought the urges with all I had and I took a deep breath, wincing as pain sliced up my back in each spot that his jagged nail had punctured. Pushing down the pain; setting aside the rage; I pushed on with my battle, everything burning with pain. I was hovering over the bed, suddenly floating on the black waves again...the pain slightly fading along with the strong sulfur odor that was not my own.

And then I heard Eric's voice call out to me.

"Tara Mae Thornton…"

My unfocused gaze found his blue ocean: there was no other way to describe it. It was as if I'd fallen feet first into a vast ocean. There was something predatory in his eyes as they drove into me, searing; every trace of mannerism was gone from his face, now I could only see him, and it made me shiver under the intensity. My body yearning for more of his touch even as he slid his hands over my shoulders.

"Choose me."

That has to be the sexiest thing anybody has ever said to me. His words are like some kind of incendiary device; my blood flames with desire for him. The strings of energy were magnetic, causing me to arch my back to meet Eric's muscular chest.

And then he kissed me.

I felt so good being kissed so forcefully by Eric; like he was staking his claim. When I came up for air he smirked. His icy blue eyes twinkled with delight, my brown eyes warily peered back. I've never trusted anyone, but I could tell by the look in his eyes, this was more than just sex for him…He wanted me…completely. Self-consciousness rose up inside me when he removed the comforter and I was before him in nothing but my simple white cotton tank and panties. I fidgeted while resisting the urge to cover myself with my arms.

"Beautiful," Eric murmured, running his eyes over my entire body, showing me his appreciation.

And I wanted him too. I could no longer deny it. Eric was my own personal salvation. I had my communion of his blood and he took his share of mine and in our exchange, it felt as if we were joined. The deep bruises ache and throb as they heal.

I could hear him in my mind, calling out to me, chanting my name wanting me to submerge myself in his very soul. When I touched his chest, suddenly I was flooded with a tidal wave of emotion that flooded into my mind. I felt the oppressive weight of the demon lift, and I was lighter than air the smell of sulfur vanished and just like that, I was free.

As he stood I watched completely transfixed as Eric pulled the leather strip from his belt loops, tossing it to the floor. The top button flipped open, the zipper pulled down, and I unconsciously ran my tongue across my lower lip as Eric pulled his jeans down to reveal the muscular dip of his lower abdomen. My breath was caught in my throat as his pants were pushed low enough to free his long hard length from his confines. The pants were tossed aside forgotten like his belt. I felt a longing I didn't know I had. I let my fingers explore him. His adorable ass, back around to his toned stomach, up to his defined chest. I gasped when I felt Eric settle between my legs and tension once again bubbled to the surface, but before I had a chance to react Eric nudged me with his nose, sending a jolt of desire right through me. My legs parted on instinct, my body knows what to do even as my mind still questioned.

And then he licked.

I screamed in rapture as the most exquisite ecstasy spread through my body. I couldn't hold back the moans nor did I want to while Eric drove me out of my mind. I never knew anything could feel so good… This was something that transcended our bodies. I moaned with unrestrained pleasure, my body arching into their combined touch, my nerves sparking, my senses reeling. The pressure exploded in a magnificent way that left me trembling and panting for air. My legs somehow managed to wrap themselves around his head. I didn't even notice it until he was trying to pry them away from his temples.

"Oh, Eric!" was all I could whimper in fervor-filled moans. As quickly as my first release flittered away, my second built and slammed into me.

My body was perched with joy and I screamed in pleasure and satisfaction, my eyes fluttering shut as aftershocks flowed through me. I needed more, so I started massaging him, my lust increasing with every kneed of my hands. He climbs up the length of my body, a groan escaped Eric's lips as I rocked him with small thrusts urging him to enter me. He was so hard, and I found myself clenching my thighs around his hips, drawing him in. He shuddered as he drove into me, muttering roughly in his native language, feeling that electricity we shared snapping around us.

Eric whispers breathlessly in my ear, "Tara, you are my Valhalla, my seraph, I worship you." And I completely unravel at his words, exploding around him as I climax, splintering into a million pieces underneath him.

* * *

 

 

**ERIC POV**

Now that my business affairs are in order, I can devote my undivided attention to aiding Tara.

I entered the room and observed the beauty in the throes of another demonic attack. Deep guttural grows that were not her own escaped her throat, while her lovely face and body, unnaturally contorted.

The demon was showing himself to me.

As the magi instructed I rushed to open the windows and lit sage candles amidst the room. I placed comforting hands on her shoulders, stilling her thrashing body while caressing her onyx hair, baring her exquisite neck.

"Desmond Cataliades - I command you to release Tara Mae Thornton," I called out to the demonic entity.

Tara's eyes snapped open, indicating that the demon was temporarily at bay, leaving her positively stricken. Removing my shoes, I swiftly took my place on the bed next to her. She pulled herself up, propping her elbow on the pillow, some of her hair fell seductively on her face while beads of sweat pooled on her forehead, her eyes the color of darkest state. Her gaze finally found mine, deep russet eyes sealed onto me and in that moment I felt overcome with a longing that I've never felt before.

"I don't know what to do." She began to cry.

I near her, smelling her neck and hair as I did, maneuvering so that we are face to face, watching her nervously adjust and move fractionally towards me. Taking her by surprise, I lean in and capture her remarkable lips in a kiss and I groaned when I felt Tara's tongue tangle with mine. Honey is the only thing vampires can still taste and that is exactly what Tara taste like. Pure, sweet honey.

"Choose me," I said, although even to my own ears it sounded more like a plea.

"Choose you..?" She said quietly and reached to move my hand from the pillow so it was resting in her palm. I could feel the desire swirling through her as I leaned in and rubbed my cheek against hers. So warm, so soft, and so very lovely.

"Min älskade, Välj mig. Yes, Tara…I want to be yours."

The atmosphere between us changes, charged with an electric, exhilarating anticipation. Her breathing alters, the rise and fall of her lovely chest are visible as her heart races. Lifting my hand, I trailed a single finger over her face, down her neck, and through the valley between her breasts. She tugged at the deep red comforter on the bed, bashfully covering her amazing body.

"Yes…I choose you, Eric."

Offering myself to her, I bit into my wrist, withdrawing my blood for her to partake. Greedily she pulled my wrist to her awaiting mouth and drank me until the wound sealed.

Moving one of my hands to her head, I fisted my hand into her hair, tugging lightly on her raven locks, I found the perfect area of her neck and bit into her as gently as I could. I pulled on the wound drawing her sweet blood into my hungry mouth.

Tara's breathing came out in short, sharp pants as I slowly removed the covers, unblinkingly gazing at her succulent body. I reached under the elastic band hooking my fingers into the band of her white cotton panties and slowly pulled them down. I removed them completely, leaving her in only her little white tank top.

Tara deserves to be worshipped, so I got on my knees. I groaned when her scent invaded my senses. I'd never smelled anything so sweet and I was desperate to know if she tasted the same. There was only one way to find out. I lowered my head and placed a single kiss on her sex, loving my first taste and the way her legs tensed in preparation. Delighted, I nudged my head deeper between her parted thighs, as the taste of her exploded on my tongue. An involuntary growl escaped me, my restraint was challenged and it took me several long seconds to push back the savage.

I feasted on her sex, teasing her with my lips, pleasuring her with my tongue, and driving her wild with my cock.

The room smelled of freshly fallen rain, spring lavenders, and honey.

In that moment we became one and the demon was finally gone.

**_~THE END~_ **

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The End~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> For Now...


End file.
